Pirates Tale
by AutumnSweetFae
Summary: Originally setting out to find his father, Alfred is forced to join the seemingly insane Captain Kirkland who may be his only hope in surviving the violent and deadly life of piracy. But what secret does this captain hide?
1. Chapter 1

Because there's never enough Pirate!England

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Samantha<em>

_Although our time together was short, in that time my heart was flooded with enough love to last a thousand lifetimes. I will always remember those perfect summer days when we would sneak away for a walk in woods. Down our secret path, past the trickling stream, under the large old oaks, to rest in that dream like field of wild flowers were we would simply talked and laugh for hours on end. No other woman could ever compare to you. Your flawless, smooth, sun kissed skin, your long flowing golden hair with its gentle curls. You sparkling violet eye's, and your angelic form that god himself must of spent a millennium sculpting until he found fit to bless this world with its presents. I wish, no, I pray that there was a way for me to stay with you, my love. But to abandon my responsibility to my homeland would feel like nothing less than treason. I could never ask you to leave your friends and family. I know it will be hard but I must go. I will think of you always and prey you will find a new love with a man that will take care of you and will live a full and happy life together. Goodbye my dearest, my love, my sweet sweet Samantha._

_Forever yours, Thomas Jones_

Alfred eyes lingered on the name a second longer as he had finished the letter. He has read this letter so often now he could recite it from heart. He has come to know every word, punctuation, smudge, and tare on it since he discovered it in his mothers belongings three years ago. The date on the envelope was just over 14 years old, leaving no doubt in Alfred's mind to whom Thomas Jones was. His Father.

He had tried to send a letter to the return address, but he was told the cost of mailing across the ocean was too much for such a small chance.

Sitting up silently, he carefully folded the worn parchment back into its envelope before he gently placed in back into his pack. Quietly as possible, he lowered himself back down on to the floor boards. Despite his effort the old wooden floor beneath him creaked causing Alfred to tense. He closed his eyes and listened for any suspicious movement from above. When there was none he sighed and laid down the rest of the way, resting his head on his pack. He could feel his stomach ache for food but ignored it. It was another two hours before it would be safe to sneak about the ship. It had been nearly two weeks since he stowed away onto the vessel, and if he was found they would throw him over board.

Reopening his eyes, he stared blankly at the ships rafters, frowning as he watched the flickering shadows of his single candles light before slowly turning over and blowing out the flame. He didn't need to read any more and may need it later. The room fell into pitch darkness and Alfred closed his eyes again, he didn't like the dark, but it was better than the flames shadows playing tricks on him. Alone in his thoughts, Alfred could faintly hear the crew up above, their voices too muffled by the boards to make out any words. The faint smell of meat and food had floated its way down, causing his stomach to twist and grown in protest. Clenching his fist, Alfred tried to block out the delectable aroma and attempted to focus on something else. A sudden image of home flashed to the front of his mind and he felt his heart start to sink as his stomach let loose another growl.

He really missed is little town home, his clean and rather comfortable bed, his fellow servants, his jolly old master Mr. Williams, their watch dog Kuma-something, Molly the carriage hoarse, and that kitten he found who he had been training to hunt mice. Oh! And his twin brother, Matthew.

Matthew…

Alfred bit is lip, _'Please don't hate me for this'_ he thought. He knew what his brother thought of his plan, to go to London and find their father. Mattie told him that it was dangerous, of all the ways he could die, and that if he dared to go through with it he would tell Mr. Williams. Alfred frowned. Why couldn't he understand? This wasn't some adventure he wanted to do for fun like when he was a kid, this was a chance to find their father. The man that their mother would speak so lovingly of when she told them what he was like, and how much he would of loved them if he had known of them. How could Mattie not want to meet him after all these years of hearing how wonderful and great he was? He was their hero! So Alfred packed what he could fit, his clothes, his savings, the letter, and some food. (Alfred stomach painfully gowned yet again at that thought.) When he left he vowed he wouldn't turn back or regret, and when he returns he would brag to Mattie about all the things he missed out on.

Yes, that's what will happen, no doubt about it. He will find his father and every thing would work out fine.

Alfred clenched his fist as another hunger pain twisted his stomached. Taking a few shaky breaths, he rolled on to his side and faced the stack of crates a few inches away. He hardly had much room to move around in his hiding place between the crates and wall, but it kept him hidden. No one's found him yet, not even when the crewmen came down to check the cargo.

It would be over an hour now before he could leave to look for food or water. Thankfully he already knew were to find water, the crew kept a barrel of it on deck by the cargo hatch. As for the food, he would need to get to the kitchen. He managed to swipe half a head of cabbage the night before last but that was all. _'Tonight, maybe I could get some meat?' _he thought before drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>A defining blast and the quaking of the ship jerked Alfred from sleep. He could hear muffled screams and shouts of the crew from above. <em>'W-what's happening? Is it a storm? No, no rain, then what-'<em>

"Captain! The pirate's have made it aboard!"

Alfred could feel his blood turn to ice and breathing became much harder as gun fire and screams and **cannons** rang out over head.

'_Pirates, the ship was under the attack of __**Pirate's**__'_ Alfred could barely grasp at the idea. He has heard what they are like, Master William told him of his days as a sailor. How they would brutally kill men without mercy, rape woman and pretty boys without remorse, and sell children to slavery without any guilt what so ever. Money and drink were all they cared for. They were as ruthless and savage as the ocean they sailed on. In some cases death would be a blessing compared to what they would do if you were taken prisoner.

'_Alright Alfred, calm down, you just need to calm down, and think of a way out. The life boats aren't to far from the hatch, maybe if I-, or I could-' _Another cannon blasted above, jolting Alfred in his spot. '_there had to be a way out, there had to!'_

The battle continued to rage on mercilessly. Screams fallowed by the occasional thump of a body hitting the boards above, indicating someone was wounded, or more likely, dead. After some time the cannon finally stopped. A good or bad sign, Alfred didn't know.

Alfred pulled his pack close to his chest as he moved to stand, a wave of dizziness fallowed but he manage to snap himself out of it. With a shaky breath, he studied his surroundings. Aside from the shadowed outlines of the crates, it was almost complete darkness. His still had his candle but there wasn't much wax left and if someone saw the light then... Alfred swallowed.

He needed to escape.

The hatch was slammed open fallowed by a pained cry as a man was shoved down the stairs. Alfred gasped and quickly ducked back down into his spot. An ominous creaking of the steps shortly after brought forth a second person.

"Now" a young but threatening accented voice asked, "Were is it?" Alfred held his breath as the yellow glow of a lantern illuminated the room. The person that had been pushed fearfully stuttered and stumbled over his words.

"I-in the b-b-back, the seco- no, third the-the lef- **I mean right!** P-please, I-I have a wife and a ki- **three kids**!"

The person who asked ignored the man as his foot steps traveled farther into the room. Alfred covered his mouth and nose to silence himself as the assumed pirate passed. The steps stopped at the end of the room as he set down the lantern with a soft '_clink'_. Alfred could hear one of the crates being forced open, then once the noise stopped, a satisfied whistle.

"'Ello there love," The pirate almost sang. The man on the floor took this as his queue and bolted up the steps. The pirate either hadn't noticed or cared.

Seeing this(or rather hearing) Alfred looked around himself, the lanterns glow and open hatch having brighten the room for him to see. Al nearly cried for joy when he found a gap behind the crates just big enough for him to slip through. It lead close enough to the door that he would literally be a quick sprint to freedom.

Carefully he crawled through the gap, minding to avoid any loose looking floor boards or nails while keeping an ear on the pirate. He could faintly hear the ruffling of clothing as the pirate seemed to be either removing or adding something to his pockets.

Looking ahead he saw that he was less then ten feet from the gaps opening, '_just a little farther_.'

Alfred was about half way when a familiar feeling returned to him. An almost painful twist of the stomach, fallowed by a low but audible growl.

Al's breathing hitched and he immediately strained his ears for any sigh that the other heard him.

.

.

.

There was nothing, no foot steps, no russle of clothing, not even any breathing! It was as if the pirate wasn't even there.

Alfred remained as still as possible, desperately trying not to disturb the agonizing silence that surrounded him. All the while his heart was pounding in his chest. As each deafeningly silent seconds past the drum-like beating seem to grow louder and louder until it was thundering in his ears.

"Capin' the ship's ours! 'em merchants di'nt stand a chance!"

Alfred almost collapsed at the sudden break of the silence, and then the words sunk in, _''their's', what does he mean 'theirs'? What about the crew?'_

As if reading Alfred's mind, the pirate responded, and he sounded **much** closer then footsteps did moments ago. "And the survivors?"

"Whot survivors?" The other cackled back from the hatch.

All the blood drained from Alfreds face _'Oh god.' _Alfred clenched his jaw and tried to stay calm. '_It's ok, they still might not know I'm here, if I just wait long enough they'll leave and I can steal a life boat' _

"So should I call th' others to unload yet?" the other asked.

"No, not yet, there seems to be a rat I need to catch first."

Alfred could feel his knees going week, _'They know, shit, what now? What do I do now?'_ he could feel himself start to panic.

"H've fun sir" the cackling pirate then closed the hatch with a loud slam causing Alfred to flinch. Yet again the room was enveloped in silence, and with the hatch shut the only sours of light that remain was the now dim flicker of the lantern. He heard the steps of the pirate captain walk away from his direction and back to were the lantern was set. Lungs preying for oxygen, Alfred released the breath he hadn't realized he held as slowly and quietly as possible.

"Don't think I don't were you are." Alfred tensed. "I simply find a chase more fun; I'll even give you a 5 second head start if you like."

Alfred frowned, he was mocking him. '_Then again, he does have a gun.'_

"Are you ready?" the Captains voice seemed to chime.

Alfred swallowed heavily.

"Now" the latch of the lantern snapped shut and the room went black. Alfred could feel himself panic and instantly moved toured the hatch. However he barely managed a few steps before a sword was stabbed between the crates and lodged into the wall mere inches away from his nose.

'_So much for the head start!' _Al thought frantically. With no ideas were to go, Alfred slammed his body against the crates, toppling them over. Ignoring the surprised yelp from the other side, he wildly climbed over the crates in one last desperate attempt to reach the hatch.

He had just gotten his footing again when a force slammed into him from behind as the pirate tacked him to the ground.

Kicking and hitting blindly, Alfred struggled with every bit of his strength that remained. But his efforts were useless as the pirate easily over powered him. The pirate cackled as he caught Alfred's wrist and pined them down.

"Let go!" Alfred screamed.

The pirates movements and laughter stopped, Al swallowed in fear that he had done something wrong. Suddenly he was forced to his feet and dragged across the room, nearly tripping over the crates in the process. After stopping the room was brighten as the lantern was relit, causing Alfred to squint at the sudden change.

"Your just a boy!"

Eyes adjusted, Alfred looked at his capturer, surprised to see he wasn't to much older then himself. A few inches taller perhaps (and some seriously thick eyebrows), but definitely still in his teens, judging from the smooth face.

"S-so are you!" Alfred exclaimed, after finally finding his voice.

"I am not! I'm 18, an adult, and your only what? Twelve? And dear Christ lad, when was the last time you ate?"

Alfred could only stare in disbelief, seconds ago he was fighting for his life, and now he was being lectured by the very man who was trying to _kill_ him!

"I'm 14!" wincing from the unfortunate crack of his voice, Alfred stood himself up straighter then before, as though to prove his point.

Only to stumble a bit from a dizzy spell.

"Watch it there," The pirate advised, grasping his shoulders to help steady him.

"Now again," the captain asked, his emerald eyes studying Alfred. "when was your last meal?"

"You tried to skewer me." Al bluntly stated, "Why do you care?"

"That was before I knew you were a guppy" he easily replied.

"You're a Pirate, what difference does it make?"

"I'm a gentlemen too" A boastful grin formed on the pirates lips as he straightened his red coat.

'_He's insane…'_

"Anyhow, what are _you_ doing here in the first place?" he asked as he crossed his arms and casually leaned against the crate behind him.

"What am I? What are you? You and your friends murdered the crewmen!" Alfred snapped as he took a step back.

"First of all, those mongrels are not my friends, they simply fallow my orders until they get their pay. Second, if those crewmen had caught you there was no way they would of let you live, so consider this a favor. And third, this is what happens when you steal from me." Alfred could only shiver under the now unsettling stare of the pirate captains eyes, which, although likely to be a trick of the lanterns light, almost seem to glow an eerie acidic green.

"Now, moving on from that, I do believe that you're a run away, right?"

"Well, I-"

"Perfect, in that case you'll have no problems joining me!" he chimed

"What? No! I'm not a criminal!" Alfred exclaimed, stepping farther back.

"Didn't ask if you were. But lets go over the basics, shall we? Seeing as you're currently trapped on a ship full of deranged men who wouldn't bat an eye to the act of killing, or worse, violating you. I may be your best and only bet in escaping this predicament unscarred." he explained as he picked up his lantern.

Alfred remained silent. He was right. Even if he had escaped through the hatch back then, he would only of met his death quicker. But despite the reasoning, this still left a very good question unanswered.

"Why? Why help me?" he asked shifting from one foot to the other.

The green eyed Captain grinned again as he stepped away from the crate and next to Alfred.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Soooo... Continue? c:<p>

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Alfred frowned, that wasn't much of an answer, but then again he didn't have much of a choice.<p>

"What's the catch?" he then asked, because after all, he was dealing with a pirate.

The pirate in question shrugged, "None really, I would simply find it a shame for a boy like yourself to fall into the clutches of a couple of brutes like them. Speaking of whom, we best head up soon, don't want them thinking their captains stealing more loot then his share." and with that he turned and walked over to the hatch as Alfred watch him in disbelief.

"You coming or not?" he called over his shoulder once he reached the steps.

Snapping out of it Alfred looking around "Yes, I just, need- There!" Alfred climbed over the fallen crates and retrieved his once forgotten pack. Slinging it over his shoulder as he joined the Captain at the steps.

"Good then, now when you go out there, stick by me, and try not to show any fear." He advised before swinging open the hatch, "If you scare easily, they'll eat you alive."

Al could only nod as they stepped out into the salty night air.

The near full moon illuminated the ship deck as the sea wind blew back their hair. Alfred could almost cheer at the long missed feeling of the out side, but held back the urged.

Then Alfred looked around, and all the joy he felt in that brief moment was sucked away.

Blood,

The entire deck was splattered in it, and by the rail there laid a stack of bodies piled on top of one another. But they were only there for the moment as a pair of men was throwing them over board one by one, only pausing to take what valuables were still on the bodies person.

If Alfred had any food in his stomached right now he was sure he would of thrown it up. All he could do was look away. Though the direction he turned to was were the captain was standing, and who seemed to be studying Alfred with a thoughtful look.

"Is this your first time seeing a dead man?" he asked in a rather gentle tone.

Al gave a quick nod but before he could respond any farther, a voice interrupted.

"Oi! Captain! Whot was taking ye so long in th' hold? And whot's this I 'ear about a rat?" a some what annoyed pirate snapped as he approached the two. He didn't seem to notice Alfred at all as he seem too preoccupied glaring at the Captain.

"I was merely retrieving my part of the deal and, might I add, my new apprentice." He replied smoothly while gesturing to Alfred. It was then that he was finally noticed, though he really wish he wasn't.

"This wosn't part of th' deal." he dead panned, his eyes now glaring into Alfred's.

Al tried to keep a cool front, to follow the captain's advice, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Well it is now, you are Quartermaster* after all, just simply give one of my two extra shares to the crew and call it even." he offered along with smile,

The quartermaster didn't look persuaded, and instead of responding he turned back to the rest of the crew.

"**OI! Lads! We're calling a vote!"**he called out and in moments the large crew of pirates and criminals gathered round.

Alfred paled when he heard the captain curse under his breath.

"Remember what I said." The captain told him as he stepped forwarded next to the quartermaster.

Alfred nodded, more for himself then the captain, and pulled himself together as best as possible.

"**Alright men, the Captain and I have come to a disagreement! You see, he found himself a little stowaway in the hold! And rather then using the cowered for some well disserved entertainment, as is normal," **The surrounding pirates laughed with one another with some rather disturbing sadistic gins,** "he wants to keep him for himself!"**

Immediately the men booed and yelled out in protest.

"We've hadn't had a prisoner in ages, I say we sweat* him!"

"Use him for target practice!"

"'e's tu lil' fur that, say we 'ang 'im 'nd bet 'ow lung it takes fur 'im tu die!"

The men continued to argue, fighting over which way to kill him would be the most entertaining to watch.

'_This can't be happening' _Alfred thought _'this just can't! What did I do to deserve this?' _Alfred clutched his pack as he found that he had forgotten how to breath.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

The ship went silent and all attention was on the captain.

"**As Mark has conveniently left out, if you do agree to me taking the boy, you will intern receive most of my cut of the loot. That is two and a half extra shares to divide amongst yourselves!"**

Now all the men were whispering to each other, debating over the options, and Alfred could only watch helplessly as they decided his fate.

Looking over to the Captain he saw his attention was on the crew. His stance was strong and his acidic green eyes were currently staring down any crewmen who dared appose him.

"**Call to vote! All in favor of the Quartermaster?"**

A few men raised their hands and some half hearted _'aye!'_s were called.

"**All in favor of more loot?"**

"**AYE!" **the rest roared as they raised their hands high.

The captain nodded in approval before turning back to the quartermaster, or Mark as it is.

"I trust you'll divide it as such." he asked, not even trying to hide his smirk.

"Aye sir." the other grumbled.

The captain then walked back to Alfred, placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

"Told you I'd get you out unscarred, now come along then, you are in desperate need of a meal!" he then almost spun around to the other rail which was covered in grappling hooks.

Fallowing the hooks rope, Al's eye's rested on the other ship that currently floated along side.

"That's your ship?" he asked in surprise. Seeing as, aside from the Jolly Roger*, it looked like any other merchant ship.

"Yes it is, The Britannia Angel, isn't she lovely?" the captain asked as he climbed over the rail and onto one of the planks that bridged the ships. "You might want to cross with me, considering you current state." he added.

Alfred frowned and peaked over the edge only to see an over 30 foot drop,

along with some floating corpses.

Alfred paled and stepped back.

Seeing this, the captain reached out his hand.

"Come on lad, I won't let you fall." he assured, locking eyes with Alfred. Al nodded slowly and took his hand.

They walked across to the other ship in silence, Alfred looking straight ahead into the captains back, his hand still in his. Once reaching the other side the captain helped him down.

"Thank you, um…" Alfred paused as his mind drew a blank _'I still don't know his name.'_

"Arthur Kirkland, or Captain in front of the crew." he explained easily, "And I don't believe I caught yours."

"Oh, it's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." he introduced, feeling a little silly for not doing it sooner,

Until he remembered that this was a pirate.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you then, Alfred," Arthur grinned "Now, this way." Not having let go of his hand, Arthur then lead Alfred into the captains quarters.

"The cooks over on the prize* ransacking the kitchen, so you'll have to make do with what I have." Arthur then released Al's hand and pointed to a bowl of fruit on the desk that was buried in maps and navigational tools.

Without so much as a second thought Alfred crossed the room and snatched the bright green apple from off the top. He took a large bight from the fruit and licked up every drop of juice that dared to escape. In minutes Alfred reached the core and grabbed another one.

All the while Arthur watched with a mix of horror and curiosity as the young teen inhaled everything but the bowl. Arthur had thought that after all the gruesome events Alfred's appetite would of a least shrunk, But that was definitely not the case.

After removing his pistols and cutlass*, Arthur sat in the chair next to Alfred.

"You know you never did answer my question for when you last ate, or even why you were on that ship in the first place."

Alfred paused for a moment, "Well, you didn't give me a straight answer for why your helping me."

Arthur frowned before taking off his hat and tossing it onto the disarray of papers. "Why does that matter to you?" he finally asked.

Alfred shrugged as licked away the last bit of juice from his fingers, "You're a pirate, lying and cheating is like your profession, right?"

The pirate looked at him blankly for a few moments before bursting into laughter,

"W-well I guess you're right" he chuckled, calming down. "but, I have no reason to kill you, and before you forget, I gave up a good some of money to save your arse."

'_True'_ Alfred thought. "I suppose."

"Exactly, now, why were you on that ship?" Arthur asked as he shrugged off his coat.

Alfred looked down at his pack, _'might as well' _he thought.

"I was going to find my father… He's an Englishmen from London and I was going to find him. Before Mom passed, she used to always tell me about how amazing and wonderful he is. I, I just wanted to meet him. That's all."

Alfred kept his head down in embarrassment, staring at the rug, a rug that looked a little too expensive to of been attained legally.

"I see…" Arthur murmured awkwardly.

Looking up at him, Arthur seemed to be avoiding eye contact as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but this ship's not going any were near England."

Alfred sighed, "I kind of figured, where is it going then?"

"Tortuga"

"Lovely"

You don't need to be a pirate or sailor to know what Tortuga was, one of the most infamous pirate hang outs in the British Empire.

'_This is too much.' _Alfred thought as he sat back in one of the chairs, _'This is way to much.'_

Alfred felt so lost, so stressed, and so, so tired.

"If you're going to fall asleep, do it on the bed." Arthur advised.

Alfred looked at him, "Then were would you sleep?"

"We're sharing, don't give me that look, unless you want to take your chances sleeping along side the crew, yeah, I thought so…" Arthur laughed as Alfred made a beeline for the bed, and the moment Alfred's head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

><p>Quartermaster- Third in command (or second if he doubles as the first mate). He sorts out the gold and keeps the crew in line.<p>

Sweating- a form of torture were the victim is forced to run around the mast at spear point until he passes out from exhaustion.

Jolly Roger- A pirate flag.

Prize- A captured ship

Cutlass- One of the more favored weapons of pirates, it's short enough to not get caught in the ships ropes and sharp enough to do damage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Warmth. Soft, comforting, embracing warmth.<p>

A stark contrast to the cold, hard, splintered floor boards of the cramp cargo hold Alfred had been hiding in. He almost wondered if he had died and this was heaven.

"_Alfred, Alllfred"_

Alfred snuggled deeper into the blankets and pillows, trying desperately to grasp at the last remnants of sleep.

"Alfred, wake up!"

Alfred groaned in protest as his heavenly warm blankets were cruelly stripped away.

"I let you sleep in, but any longer and you'll miss breakfast."

Alfred sat up and glared at the green eyed blonde, wondering who the hell he was and why he was disturbing him..

Then he saw his eyebrows and last nights events rushed back to him.

Again Alfred groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. '_Damn pirates…'_

"Sleep well?" the captain asked while tossing the blankets to the side. Alfred felt a strong temptation to snatch them back and go back to sleep, but was too tired for the effort.

"Wh't hour is it?" he asked, words coming out slurred.

"Quarter pass nine." He replied after flipping open his golden pocket watch. Its craftsmanship was elegant and definitely that of high class, meaning it was undoubtedly stolen. "I suggest you get going, I wasn't joking when I said you were to be my new apprentice." he added.

"Wha-, what?" Alfred found him self asking, now fully awake.

"That's what told them, and this way you can stay closer to me for now with out question. You will basically follow under my direct orders and assist me in what ever I need done. This also means that, starting today, you will learn to fight, because I will _not_ baby-sit you in a battle." Arthur's voice seemed to take on the same strictness it had last night when he spoke to the crew. Alfred could only nod.

"Right then, here's a change of clothes, once you're ready meet me on the main deck." Arthur ordered as he tossed him the clothes. Alfred caught them and looked them over. An off-white shirt, brown trousers, a belt, and a brown vest. There was also a red scarf for some reason.

"What's this for?" he asked as he held it up to the other.

"To protect you scalp from the sun," he replied as he walk to the door, grabbing his own hat on the way. "and you got 10 minutes!" he called back as he left.

With a sigh, Alfred changed into his new clothes, honestly happy to be out of his former set. Seeing as he's been stuck in them for weeks.

Once changed Al looked about until he found his pack, which had moved from the spot he dropped on the floor last night, to on top of the night stand. Frowning, he quickly looked through it making sure every thing was in place. It seemed like nothing had been touched, but Alfred had his doubts.

…

Should he have doubts? Alfred bit his lip.

Back home in Maryland, Master Williams would tell Alfred and his brother Matthew stories of his days in the Royal Navy, and the monstrous villains that prayed upon the ocean blue. Brilliant tales of near capture and death, all warnings of how terrible and inhuman pirates were. And those stories never rung truer after last nights sadistic greed driven crew.

But, then there was Arthur. A pirate _Captain_ who didn't just help him, he saved his life, even at the cost of his own money, and this was a pirate!

And not to mention, what if Arthur and his crew hadn't attacked that ship? Would he of starved to death in that hold? Or would he of been caught and thrown over board?

To be honest, Alfred didn't think he would of made it to London.

Putting down his pack, Alfred turned around.

After every thing that happened last night, if Arthur was right about one thing, it was this;

If Alfred wanted to make it home, or, hell, even London, if Alfred wanted to _survive_, he was going to need Arthur to do it.

Walking across the room, Alfred grasped the door handle.

He may be a thief, a pirate, even a murderer, but above all, Arthur was his best chance out, and Alfred was taking it.

* * *

><p>The scene Alfred walked into when he stepped out onto the deck was almost impossible to describe.<p>

There were crewmen scattered about the ship, cradling half empty bottles in there sleep. Some were curled in on themselves mumbling nonsense. One man had been tied upside down to the main mast and was stripped of all clothing. And above all, there was the overwhelming stench of alcohol.

Alfred barley moved a step before he was shoved to the side as an man made a mad dash for the ships rail to empty his stomach.

Scrunching his nose in disgust Al looked away and instead searched for the captain. He needn't look far as an orange suddenly appeared in front of his nose which was held by a hand that lead to a smirking Arthur.

"Ah, thanks" Alfred accepted as he took the fruit from the other. He also notice in his other hand was a plate with some biscuits and a few sausages, which he took one of as well.

"So, uh, is this a common occurrence?" Al couldn't help but ask as he started pealing off the oranges skin.

"Only after a prize as big as that one, I'm still surprised you slept through it all." He answered. He then sat down on a spare barrel as he watched in a amusement as the man tied to the mast came to.

"So do you not drink then?" Al asked before sitting next to him and taking a bite of the sausage.

"Well, yes, but not at sea, to risky."

"Hwise at?" Alfred asked with a mouth full of biscuit and sausage.

Arthur scrunched his nose, "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting, and stop eating all the scones!" Arthur snapped before snatching the last remaining biscuit/scone for himself.

Alfred frowned, _that's _disgusting? Did he not see his surroundings?

"Anyway" Arthur continued after finishing his scone. "lets get started on familiarizing you with the ship!"

* * *

><p>As the crew were still dragging themselves out of their hangovers, Arthur had given Alfred a tour of the ship, pointing out each detail with perfect expertise.<p>

He told him how The Britannia Angel was not only the fastest ship he will ever see but also since it's a brig*, it could easily sail into waters as shallow as 8 feet. It held 16 cannons and could hold up to 75 men, although there was only 39 on board now. The back of the ship was called the stern and the front was the bow. There was two mast, first was the foremast, then the mainmast. There were also three decks, the forecastle deck in front and was above the crew's quarters, the main deck was in the middle was above the cargo hold, and the poop deck was in back and was above the captains quarters. That last one was also were the helm, or wheel, was. And then there was the all the sails and riggings!

By this point Alfred had gone cross-eyed.

"So, need I repeat any thing?" Arthur asked at the end, leaning agents the wheel, smiling proudly at himself.

"No, I-I think I got it." Alfred replied as he rubbed his now aching head. How could he recite all that without a single stutter?

"Oi! Captain! Th' men are ready tu go!" Mark called up from the main deck, surprising Alfred.

"Already?" Arthur murmured as he checked his watch, finding it was five until eleven.

Arthur gave a small frown before turning it into a scowl as he faced the crew.

"**On your feet men! You had your fun last night, but now it's back to work! I want to be in the Caribbean by night fall, you understand?"**

Alfred watched as the Captain gave out orders left and right, to lower the sails more, tighten those ropes, and for the love of god, please untie that poor man from the mast!

Each and every crew men fallowed suit, not one dared disobey.

By now Mark had joined them on the poop deck, which left Alfred a little more then nervous. And seeing as Mark was a rather towering and grimy individual who had tried to have Alfred killed, you can't really blame him.

"Don' go trustin the Capain tu much, it'll get ye killed"

Alfred looked up at him skeptically, he wasn't looking at Alfred though, he instead was watching-, no, _glaring _at Arthur's back.

"Why should I believe you?" Alfred asked, because seriously, why should he? Arthur has been nothing but kind to him and here this guy had tried to _kill_ him.

"Th' Captain 'as always 'ad a history of backstabbing any one 'e works with, a nasty habit of taking whot 'e wants and leaving when it's most convenient." It's then that the man looks down at him, his eerie sea foam eyes seemed to see straight through Alfred. But he held his ground.

"And why should I believe _you_?" He asked again.

"Just warning ye." he ended as he walked off and back down to the main deck.

Alfred frowned, if he didn't trust anyone it was him.

"Don't just stand there, make your self useful!" Arthur snapped as he threw something to Alfred's feet, "No one slacks off on my watch!" he flashed a rather smug grin before turning back to the crew to yell at them some more.

Alfred then looked down to see what he had thrown,

A mop and bucket.

'_Damn pirates'_

* * *

><p>Brig- a type of ship that was commonly used by pirates in the early 1700's<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>The sun of mid day was smoldering and relentless, and although the refreshing sea breeze did lessen the heat, it didn't stop the suns rays from biting at the back of Alfred's neck.<p>

Alfred fond himself much more thankful for the scarf Arthur had given him. Since, although he could still feel the stinging burn on his neck, it could of been worse. Granted this didn't stop him from sweating any less, but hey, what could you do?

Dunking the matted mop into the leaky excuse of a bucket Alfred cursed as, yet again, his muscles painfully tightened.

At first Alfred couldn't understand way this was happening, he had done much more laboring work then mopping back home. Tending to the horse, doing odd jobs about the house, and even assisting the town black smith as a part time apprentice, that is, until he hopped a ship and ended up a _pirates_ apprentice.

It wasn't until the third or so time he that he finally realized why his muscles were so sore. It was most likely an effect of when he stowed away in that ships hold, having to lay in such a crapped position for over a week with little food.

Alfred frown, he hated thinking about the time he spent on that ship. Those long unending hours of excruciating boredom, and not being able to say a single word or even move around to much in fear of being caught. He would like to think of that time as the lowest point he'll ever be in life, but considering he current circumstance, that is extremely unlikely.

Sighing, Alfred lifted the sopping mop out of the soapy salt water before lazily plopping it down with a wet splat. His muscles ached in protest but Alfred pushed through.

He was about two thirds of the way across the main deck when a crewmen approached him, he looked to be in his early 20's and wore an oddly patched up hat, along with a rather wicked looking smile. Alfred blatantly ignored him, not wanting to socialize with one of the men who very likely had wanted to use him for target practice.

Not taking the hint, the pirate leaned agents the rail and rested his feet right in the path of Al's mop. Refusing to give in, Alfred simply mopped around his feet before moving on. When he turned back to rewet it though, he saw that the pirate had now placed his foot on the buckets edge, looking more then ready to tip it over.

"What do you want?" Alfred finally asked, to tired to go through the process of refilling the bucket for some pointless reason.

"Oh, nothing really, just wondering if the captain was as wild in the bedroom as he is in a fight. He didn't tie you up, did he? Seems like the type to."

Al's eyes widen as his face felt as if it had burst into flames. The surrounding crew cackled and laughed as Alfred tried to sputter out some form of reply. Not that he even knew _how_ to respond in the first place, I mean, what kind of fucked up question was that? How the hell was he suppose to know?

Seeing this response, the crewmen's grin widened, "What? You don't know yet? Well you are his cabin boy and all, it's part of the job. You had to find out sooner or later, especially when he'll need you to, ah, _keep him company_ at night" more laughter erupted from the crew as they witnessed the horrified look on Alfred's face.

By now the surrounding crew had stopped working to watch and more had gathered to see what was going on.

"And you know," the pirate continued with a sick twisted smirk, "If you don't give it willingly, he's going to take it by forc-"

"**GO TO HELL!" **Al finally burst, powerfully swinging the mop so that the grimy, soggy, brushes nailed the other dead on in the face, and with such force that the man had to grip the rail so not to fall over board.

The deck was silent for a moment, all shocked that the skinny little cabin boy had just struck the Master Gunner* with a _mop_. Then the realization sunk in and they were all just about rolling with laughter.

Humiliated, the gunmen knocked the cleaning tool from Alfred's hands, then grabbed the boys shirt collar before lifting him off the ground with it.

"**Oi****!** What the **hell **do you think your doing?" A familiar voice demanded.

All turned to the pissed looking captain who's furious green eyes were staring directly at the patch hatter gunmen.

"I didn't tell you bastards to stop working!" he snapped, eyes not moving.

The gunmen then set Alfred down before turning full front to the captain. "The boy struck me sir." he stated firmly.

"… Is that so?" He asked, his eyes immediately turning to Alfred who looked away.

Mark then stepped in "That doesn't matter, ye know the code Jackson, no fighting abard the ship, any quarrels ye may 'ave are tu be settled on land. Do ye understand?"

'Jackson' grumbled an affirmative. Alfred felt a bit of relief as Arthur smirked at Jackson's submission, it was then that Mark continued.

**"Then th' moment we reach land this'll be settled with a duel!"** Mark called to the crew and they all cheered in agreement, and a large twisted grin planted itself on Jackson's face, while Alfred felt the blood drain from his. He turned to Arthur for help but found that he was currently watching Mark.

A hand then gripped Alfred's shoulder as Jackson leaned in close so only Al could hear him,

"When we duel, boy, we each only get one shot, _and I don't miss._" he then walked off cackling before disappearing into the crew.

Alfred stood there for a few seconds, not quit sure on what to do next, seeing as every decision he makes only makes things **worse.**

After a few orders from the Quarter master the crew returned to there stations, leaving Arthur to talk with Alfred as Mark went back up to the helm. The pirate captains eyes stayed on his back until he was clear out of ear shot.

"Well this isn't good," he mused as he leaned agents the rail, much like how Jackson had moments prior.

"Way to state the obvious." Alfred snapped bitterly. _'Is that really all he could come up with?'_

"No not that, Mark's been acting more on his own lately." he frowned, "It's a bit bothersome."

"A bit botherso- I'm going to get **shot!**" Alfred near yelled.

"Oh, stop blubbering, we all do eventually." Arthur snapped before pulling back the collar of his shirt to reveal a grim scar just beneath his right collar bone, "See?"

Alfred paled, this was not _at all_ comforting.

"On the other hand, Jack Patches has never missed a target, hence why he's in my crew." he frown as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Alfred debated if he should hit Arthur the way he did Jack, but thought better of it.

"Can't I just back out of the duel?" Al asked, more worried for his life then his pride.

"No, if you do you will be basically painting a bright red target on you back for harassment, and, then there's the code…" Arthur's face turned thoughtful as he seemed to realize something.

"Fallow me." he ordered as he briskly walk back into his quarters.

Alfred did, and once inside, he saw Arthur was digging through the scattered papers and tools that cluttered his navigational desk.

"Ah-ha!" Arthur cheered as he found what he was looking for, a sheet of paper. He then turned it over, showing the written side to Alfred.

'_**The Articles of Agreement'***_Alfred read. He looked up at Arthur who wore a smug looking grin.

"What's this?" Alfred asked, Arthur's grin widen

"_This_ is your contract."

Alfred brows drew up in confusion, "Pirates have contracts?" he asked.

Arthur ignored him, "Listed here is the pirates code, or rules if you prefer, break any and you are to be punished however severely as the crime permits, less the crew says otherwise."

"Pirates have rules?" Alfred asked dumbly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of cores we have rules, though we much prefer to call it a code, if we didn't it would be complete chaos." he explained.

'_Makes sense.' _Alfred thought

"Are you literate?" Arthur then asked as he grabbed one of the pens off the desk along with a bottle of ink.

"Yes." Alfred said, his mother had taught him and his brother to read and write, such as his father had taught her. Mr. Williams took over their teaching after she passed.

"Good, read this over then, I'll be right back." He then handed him the document and writing tools before running out of the room.

Hearing the door shut, Alfred read over the paper. The beginning went on about how that once he singed he was bound by the rules until the voyage was over, then there was the listed rules:

_**1. **__Every man shall have an equal vote in affairs of the moment._

_**2. **__Every man shall have an equal title to the fresh provisions or strong liquors at any time seized and shall use them at please unless a scarcity make it necessary for the common good that a retrenchment may be voted._

_**3. **__The Captain is to have three full Shares of loot; the Quartermaster is to have two Shares; The Doctor, Mate, Gunner and Boatswain* are to have one Share and one Half._

_**4. **__Every other crewmen shall fairly receive a cut of the prize._

_**5. **__The lights and candles shall be put out at nine at night, and if any of the crew desire to drink after that hour they shall sit upon the open deck without lights._

_**6. **__He that shall be guilty of drunkenness in time of engagement shall suffer what punishment the Captain and Majority of the Company shall think fit._

_**7. **__None shall game for money on ship, either with dice or cards._

_**8. **__Each man shall keep his piece, cutlass, and pistol at all time clean and ready for action._

_**9. **__If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that man that offers to meddle with her without her consent, shall suffer present death_

_**10. **__None shall strike another aboard the ship, but every man's quarrel shall be ended on shore by sword or pistol in manner: at the word of command from the Quartermaster, each man being previously placed back to back, shall turn and fire immediately. If both miss their aim, they shall take to their cutlasses, and he that draws first blood shall be declared victor._

_**11. **__If any Gold, Jewels, Silver, and such be found on board of any Prize or Prizes to the value of a Piece of Eight, and the finder do not deliver it to the Quarter Master in the space of 24 hours he shall suffer what punishment the Captain and the Majority of the Company shall think fit._

_**12.**__ Any man shall offer to run away, rob another, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marooned* with one Bottle of Powder, one Bottle of Water, one small Arm, and Shot._

The Article then continued to go into medical and financial agreements such as how many Pieces of Eight they would get in loosing a limb or eye.

Alfred had nearly finished reading when the door swung open to reveal a smirking Arthur, fallowed by an annoyed Mark, and very pissed off Jackson.

"What the hell do you mean the duels off?" The gunner demanded as fallowed the two in.

"I mean that, since Alfred had yet to sign the Agreement, when he hit you he was not yet part of the crew, meaning, that he wasn't a pirate and thus the code did not apply to him." The captain explained as he sat back in his chair before resting his feet up on the desk.

"You said-!" Jackson started, pointing at his captain.

"I said nothing, Mark did, I only wanted you to get back to work." Arthur stated calmly while lacing his fingers together.

Jack looked to Mark who was staring at Arthur.

"We booth know 'ow dragging th' days at sea can be, th' boys need somethin' tu entertain them. They'r really lookin' forward tu this." Mark pressed.

Did they not notice Alfred sitting three feet from them?

"I don't see what that has to do with my boy," Arthur replied, his acidic eyes unmoving, "and besides, we'll be in Tortuga in a few days. They can get all the entertainment they want there."

The tension in the room was suffocating, It seemed each of the pirates wanted nothing more then to rip the others throat out, Alfred included for Jack.

"Fine then, the duels off." Mark agreed much to Jackson's protest.

"What? You can't just roll over like that! You-"

"Are bound tu th' code, and as th' _Captain_ pointed out, th' duel isn't possible if th' boy wosn't bounded by et as well." Mark explained before turning toured the door, "I'll tell th' men."

Jackson stood there for a moment, fuming, head turning from the captain to the quarter master and back again, until he set his sights on Alfred. Alfred gulped.

"You better watch your back, _cabin boy_." he sneered as he turned to leave.

"I assure you to as well." Arthur added.

Jackson picked up his pace.

The door slammed shut leaving Alfred and Arthur in silence. Taking his feet down from the table Arthur reached his hand out to Alfred. It took Al a moment to realize he was motioning for the document. Handing it to him, Arthur looked it over before handing it back.

"You still need to sign it." he told.

Alfred looked down at the pen and ink he still held, "But then I'll be a pirate..."

Arthur studied Alfred for a moment before sighing. "You don't exactly have much choice." he offered softly.

Alfred frowned, pirates were criminals, bad people. Alfred didn't want to be that, and he didn't want to be near people like Mark or Jackson who were. People who wanted to harm or kill him just for entertainment.

Alfred just wanted to go home…

"Hey," Arthur said gently.

Alfred looked up, blinking away stressing tears that threatened to fall. He saw that Arthur had moved from his chair to in front of him. The captain gave a smile and then leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, alright? I wont let them hurt you, I will not let them kill you, and I definitely won't let the Navy catch you. As long as you're with me, I'll keep you safe." Arthur assured as he brushed away the tears that escaped.

It was then that Alfred finally broke down. All the stress, and exhaustion, and loneliness, and fear he had bottled away over the past two weeks just poured out of him. Anything Alfred was holding fell to the floor as he covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs as the tears wouldn't stop.

He missed his home, he missed his friends, he missed his pets, and most of all he missed his brother. He wanted to tell Matthew how sorry he was for leaving, how stupid his idea was to find their father was, and how he should of listened to Mattie and stayed home.

Arthur, not entirely sure of what to do, hesitantly reached out his arms and pulled the young teen into a somewhat awkward hug. It seemed to work as Alfred hugged him back, burying his face into Arthur's shoulder. They stayed like that for a time, Alfred crying away his stress while Arthur held him, promising it'll be ok and to please calm down.

The sobs turned to hiccups, then to soft sniffles, and finally to calm breaths.

And although the tears had nearly stopped, Alfred wished to stay in Arthur's arms a little longer, not yet ready to pull away and face the world that awaited him,

and Arthur let him.

* * *

><p>Boatswain: The Boatswain supervised the maintenance of the vessel and its supply stores.<p>

Master Gunner: The Master Gunner is responsible for the ship's guns and ammunition.

Marooned: For a crew to abandon an unwanted crewmen on a deserted island.

The Articles of Agreement: As stated, are contract documents people usually sign when they join a pirate crew so they understand the rules.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Arthur set aside the Articles of Agreement so the newly signed signatures ink could dry. Alfred sat across from him staring at his right hand that still grasped the pen, forcing himself to accept the fact that, under all laws, he was now a pirate.<p>

Arthur sighed and then glanced out the paned windows that stretched across the cabins back wall. The sky had grown darker and had taken a purple hue. Checking his watch he saw it was already 7:38. Looking back at Alfred he found the teen still hadn't moved. He frowned.

"Alfred," Arthur asked softly. No response, "Alfred!" he tried again. This time the younger looked up, his eyes still puffy and red from crying.

Arthur paused, not really having anything to say, until, "I'm going to get some food, do you want any?"

Alfred was still for a moment, almost like he hadn't heard him, but then nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a moment, you best stay in here until then." Arthur instructed while getting up and heading toured the door.

With one last glance at Alfred, Arthur left.

Alone to his thoughts, Alfred wondered where exactly things would go from here. Now that he was a pirate, was he going to have to raid ships? Was he going to have to fight people? Was… was he going to have to kill people?

Alfred bit his lip, Arthur had told him he would teach him to fight, did the pirate intend for him to kill? What were Arthur's intentions? He frowned.

So far Arthur has avoided answering Alfred question as to why he saved him, and now, there was what Jackson said…

Alfred pulled his legs up on to the chair and hugged them.

_'B-but Jackson was only trying to scare me! Arthur wouldn't, he said he would protect me!'_

_'But... what if he was only protecting what he thought was his?'_

Alfred hugged his legs tighter, _'Arthur wouldn't do that,' _he told himself, _'he wouldn't.'_

Then from out side the doors Alfred could hear two people arguing, one of whom sounded like Arthur. Curious, he let go of his legs and listens in as the voices drew closer.

"I'm only trying to warn ye captain! Takin' in that boy was a bad idea, it's upsettin Mark and the rest of the crew!" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

"They can be upset all they want, without me they wouldn't know north-east from south-west, let alone a good plan in the heat of battle." Arthur's voice replied, Alfred heard him grasp the door handle.

"I know sir, but... '_sigh'_ this is the reason Black Bart banded boys from his ship*, they make men lose their heads and soften up." The crewmen grumbled, low enough that Alfred almost missed it.

There was a pause, then Arthur's hand left the handle and Alfred heard the distinct sound of a cutlass being drawn, fallowed by a fearful gasp.

"Are you implying something?" Arthur asked, voice cool and unfeeling.

"N-no sir. Of course not sir. I was rambling nonsense!" The other yelped, terror clear in his voice.

"Right then," Arthur chimed as he returned his cutlass, "you may go now."

There was the sound of scurrying feet that faded away as the door opened. Alfred looked up as Arthur entered, carrying a plate full of bread, meat, and a few fruit.

"Sorry for the wait," he said simply as he crossed the room to Alfred. He then set the plate onto the table before taking to his seat by almost collapsing into it.

Alfred watched him for a bit while Arthur stared at the plate with a thoughtful look before taking one of the rolls.

"Um, Arthur?" Alfred started, still unsure if he should even ask.

"Hmm?" Arthur grunted as he took a bite from the bread.

"You-, the reason you keep helping me, is it because you-, Jackson said that-, um, you want to…use.. me?" Alfred looked away, fearing what the answer will be.

Arthur stared at the boy, confused by what he was trying to say. Then he saw the humiliated blush and nervous fidgets.

Arthur nearly choked.

"Wha-, I-, yo-, I AM NOT A FROG!" Arthur shrieked as he shot up from his chair. This made Alfred very confused…

"Anything Jack says he only says to piss people off! It's lies! All lies!" The captain exclaimed, his face turning a deep scarlet, much to Alfred's surprise.

The captain then crossed his arms and dropped back in his chair. "Bloody hell, why would you even believe a bastard like that? Git!" he snapped rather light heartedly.

Alfred face turn red with anger and he shot up from his chair.

"Why believe him? Because you don't give me a reason not to! Yes, you saved me, I'm happy that you did, but why? You refuse to tell me! And you're a pirate! So what do you expect me to believe when **you don't tell me anything? **How do I know you won't stab me in the back at some point like Mark says?" Alfred yelled, glaring at the captain across from him, who sat dumb founded from his outburst.

The only noise between the two was the sound of Alfred panting to catch is breath.

Finally, after regaining his composure, Arthur sat up straight and spoke.

"One, I haven't made any moves or comments toured you about wanting sexual favors, so there is no reason to believe that I would. Two, I already told you why, because I wanted to. Three, I **have **been telling you what you need to know. And if it's a personal thing, I'm not asking for your life story so I don't need to tell you a damn thing about mine. And four, what was it Mark has been saying?"

Alfred stood there, suddenly feeling much smaller under the cool acidic eyes of the Captain. His tone had been harsh and chilling as he answered each question before asking his own.

Alfred looked away, feeling foolish for his outburst. Arthur had a point, though his answer for saving him was still petty vague.

"That doesn't mean I should trust you…" Alfred murmured.

"That's your problem, now again, what is Mark up to?" he asked sharply

"He, he just said that I shouldn't trust you, and that you would eventually betray me." Alfred explained, still not looking at the other.

Arthur sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "I see..."

Chancing a glance, Alfred looked at the other. Arthur sat slouched in his chair, staring at his various maps with a frustrated expression.

"Fuck!" he curse as he suddenly tore off his hat and threw in onto the table, almost hitting the forgotten plate of food.

Alfred flinched at the action as he sat back into his chair.

"Shit," Arthur cursed again, running a hand over his face before removing the green scarf he wore beneath his hat, thus letting his short messy blonde hair fall free.

Alfred remain silent as the captain did this, not quite sure what this meant.

As if reading his mind, Arthur spoke, "Mark's trying to pin the crew agents me, he wants them to get rid of me." he said as he glared at his hat.

'_What?' _Alfred frowned, _'But, if Mark's in control, won't he kill me?'_

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, he's been acting off for weeks now, talking to the crew in hushed tones, encouraging them to question my ability because of my age. It's at the point that if I order them to do something, they would look at him before they do it!"

"But aren't you the captain? And, outside the door, you said you're their navigator too!" Alfred exclaimed while motioning to the maps and tools on the desk.

"You listened in?" Arthur raised a thick brow.

"Er, yes, but that's not the point! You said they would be lost without you, your their captain, they have to listen to you!" Alfred argued. If Arthur wasn't captain any more, then who knows what the crew would do to him! Well, Alfred had an idea, but would much rather not think of it.

"Actually they don't. I'm only captain as long as they let me be, they can vote me out if the get sick of me.* That and they could easily kidnap some bloke off a prize to be their new navigator.*" Arthur said dully as he sank deeper into his chair.

"C-couldn't you just get rid of _him_?" Alfred asked nervously.

"No… As captain and navigator, I work on my own. Finding the easiest routs, commanding the ship, leading them to battle and possible death. To the crew I'm their boss, but Marks the Quarter Master. He works _with_ the crew, keeps them happy and from killing each other, and is trusted enough to divide the loot. If I try to get rid of him, the crew really would commit mutiny." he sighed.

"Then how do we fix it?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked up, "'We'? I thought you didn't trust me?" Arthur asked with an amused grin.

Alfred blushed in embarrassment and crossed his arms, "Well if you aren't in charge any more, they'll kill me, so…"

"True" Arthur shrugged before sitting up, and pulling the newly remembered plate closer. "But there isn't any real way to fix it. It's a matter of getting Mark to shut up with out harming him. That or find a new crew."

"A new crew? Alfred asked, before taking one of the remaining rolls along with a slice of ham.

"Yes, it'll be the simplest option, and to be honest, this lot is getting on my last nerve. But to find a new crew means to leave this ship with them and get a new one," Arthur frowned as he looked around the room. "and I couldn't leave my Angel, we've been through so much together."

Alfred raise an eyebrow at Arthur's response.

"Don't give me that look!" Arthur warned, threatening him with a piece of half eaten pork.

Alfred sighed, "Couldn't you talk with Mark, try to make an agreement?" he asked grabbing one of the fruit.

"No, Mark's a sneaky bastard, he find some way to slither out of a deal. And then there's Jackson, if he doesn't like something, he'll make as much noise as possible until every ones on his side, which, from the looks of it, will be Marks side." Arthur looked at Alfred, "What the hell did you do that pissed him off so badly anyway? I know you hit him, but it couldn't of been hard enough to challenge a duel over."

Alfred blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, I hit him in the face with the mop…"

Arthur stared blankly at him a moment, before busting into laughter. Alfred's blush darkened as Arthur struggled to form a sentence around his giggles and laughs.

"Y-you, _**ha ha**_, you did what!" he laughed.

"It's not that funny." Alfred complained.

"I know, I know, _HA!_, it's just, _heh heh, _I did the same thing!" he laughed, hugging his sides.

Alfred looked confused. "You did?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, calming down a bit "but not to Jackson. _heh _It was back on my first ship, I was about you age. This French bearded bastard started hitting on me and would take no for an answer, so I slammed him right between the eyes! Knocked that frogs arse right overboard!" Arthur chuckled at the fond memory.

Alfred found himself smiling a little at the story, _'I guess it is a bit funny'_ he thought.

Arthur looked at Alfred for a second and ginned, "So the little stick in the mud _can _smile. It suits you." he noted.

Alfred blushed and looked away. Has his smile really become that rare? Granted, he hadn't had much reason to do so in the past two weeks, but still.

"Anyway!" Alfred started, drawing the conversation back to the point. "Since you refuse to part with your shi-, er, Angel, then you should probably try it get the crew back on your side, you know, maybe be nicer?" he offered.

Arthur pondered to idea, then frowned, "But I don't want to." he complained

"Well you'll have to if you don't want to loose your ship!" Alfred snapped.

Arthur sighed, before looking down at his maps, then smirked.

"As you diffinetly know," Arthur began as he cleared away the maps he didn't need, "the crew's been aching for some entertainment,"

Alfred frowned, not sure he like were this was going.

"And since Tortuga is so far off for them, I guess could switch to somewhere closer." he grinned as he held up the map he was looking for. Alfred paled.

If Tortuga was infamous for it pirates, then Nassau was notorious.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, they make me smile! :)<p>

*In Captain Bartholomew 'Black Bart' Roberts version of the Articles of Agreement, it's stated that no women or boy's were allowed on his ship as they were distracting for the men.

*Pirate Captains were voted upon, some crews went through as many as 13 in a year.

*A navigator was a vital part of a crew, if the pirates needed one and found one on a taken ship they would force them to join the crew. This is how the fore mentioned Black Bart got in to piracy.

*Tortuga and Nassau were Pirate hot spots in the late 17th early 18th centeries.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I just spent my beautiful spring break stuck in bed with a freaking cold(which I'm still fighting off) and I also had writers block for a while.

**Also! **After removing about an inch of dust from my sketch book, I made this for you guys! (just remove the spaces from the url when you enter it)

w w w . pandagirl94 . deviantart art / Cut-Throat-Kirk- 29499 8565

So without further ado, the sixth chapter! (keep in mind I was loaded with cold meds when I wrote it so sorry if it's a bit off)

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Alfred rifled through his pack, searching for his night clothes. Arthur had left to tell the crew of their new change in destination and Alfred took this chance to get changed.<p>

He frowned_, 'I hoped things go well for Arthur with the crew' _he thought.

As much as Alfred hated the idea of going to Nassau, a place that is considered to be the most dangerous of all Pirate havens, he would rather take his chances with Arthur on land then spend another day trapped on this ship with the crew.

But then again, it IS the most dangerous of Pirate heavens, it's even said that when a pirate sleeps he didn't dream of going to heaven but instead to return to his favorite port of Nassau on New Providence Island.

Alfred shivered at that thought. He really hopes Arthur knows what he's doing.

Finally after digging to the bottom of his bag, Alfred found his bed gown*. The flannel fabric was still relatively clean as he hadn't worn it on the other ship at all. He pulled the shirt Arthur had given him that morning off and just as he pulled his gown over his head the cabins doors burst open as Arthur ran in grinning.

"It worked! The crew were practically dancing when I told them, and you should of seen the look on Marks face! He looked ready to shoot me! HA! Slimy bastard! That'll teach him.. to… what are you wearing?"

Alfred smiled up at Arthur, relieved to hear the news, as he finished straightening his clothes.

"My night shirt." he replied simply.

"…no, that's a dress." Arthur stated with an amused grin.

Al's cheeks reddened, "No, it's a night shirt, a lot of people sleep in them!" Alfred defended.

"And a lot of those people are girls," Arthur teased but ducked as Al threw his boot at him. Arthur then laughed as the younger looked ready to through the other one.

"Well then, what do you sleep in!" Alfred snapped.

Arthur shrugged, "The same clothes I wore during the day."

Alfred scrunched his nose at the idea and the other rolled his eyes.

"Keep in mind how ruthless the sea is, if a storm starts up or a enemy ship appears, we don't have time to change, we sleep in what we wear so we're ready when we wake up and don't loose time." he explained

Alfred frowned, thinking over Arthur's words before looking down at his night shirt. He then sighed and took it off.

' _I guess hygiene plays second to living.' _he thought as he pulled the other shirt back on.

Arthur had sat down on side of the bed and had started to take off his boots when he noticed Alfred's pack.

"You know," he started as he turned away to undo his boot straps, "You can put your things in the dresser if you want, the bottom drawer isn't used." he said as he tugged off the first boot.

Alfred looked at the mentioned dresser which sat next to the night stand. It was a little banged up but still functional. He then looked at his pack, and saw its age was starting to show.

"Thanks," Al smiled faintly and grabbed his pack before crouching down to open the drawer. He then emptied its contents into it. His two extra trousers and shirts, his light coat, his night shirt, and his worn leather wallet. Last and finally, his letter, which he tucked underneath the rest of his stuff, hidden from sight.

When Alfred turned back to the bed he found Arthur wasn't there, and instead was back at the desk looking over the maps. Al frowned when he saw the map to Nassau.

"Arthur? How long until we get to Nassau?" he asked as he sat down onto the bed.

"If I set the coarse right, which I will, by midday tomorrow, depending on how lazy the crew decides to be." Arthur stated without looking up, already transfixed on his work.

Alfred bit his lip, "What are we going to do when we get there?" he asked.

Arthur smiled as he opened his mouth to respond but paused and then frowned.

"Well," started as he slouched back in his chair, "Normally, I'd find a few mates and get blind drunk, but…" He sent a look at Alfred "Seeing as I spent most my money on _you,_ I can't this time round." he then almost seemed to pout.

Scratch that, he **was **pouting.

Alfred raised a brow, _'Is he trying to make me feel guilty?'_ he thought as Arthur gave an over dramatic sigh as he turned back to his maps.

"Seeing as I will be forced to spend my visit sober, I guess we'll be looking for any tips or hints…" he mused as he returned to his work.

This confused Al a bit. _'Hints for what?'_

Giving a quick glance at Alfred and then his pocket watch, Arthur added "You should get some sleep, it's nearly 9:50 and I'm not letting you sleep in tomorrow."

Still very much exhausted from the days events, Al couldn't help but agreed and pulled back the covers before climbing in. He then rolled over and blew out the lantern on the night stand, leaving the one on Arthur's desk as the last remaining flickering source of light in the room.

The room then fell quiet with only the sounds of the scratching of Arthur's quill and the constant muffled crashing of the waves beyond.

With a soft sigh Alfred closed his eyes, _'May tomorrow be a better day.' _he preys, and then drifts asleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Up you go!" was all the warning Alfred had as yet again his wonderfully warm blankets were torn away, leaving him to freeze in the bitterly cold early morning air.<p>

The younger groaned as he cracked a blue eye open and saw through the windows that the sun was only just rising.

"I told you you weren't going to sleep in!" Arthur grinned, far to chipper in Alfred's opinion then any human should be at this hour.

Shivering, Alfred groggily glared at the older as he continued on about what he and Al will be doing today, but Alfred found himself more focused on the blanket in his hand then the words he spoke.

"And then once we finish breakfast you'll be up with me on the deck for your first fighting les- Oi!" Arthur yelped as Alfred suddenly snatched the blanket back and covered himself in a childish attempt to go back to sleep.

Arthur crossed is arms with a huff and rolled is eyes.

"I told you," Arthur warned as he grabbed hold of the blankets again, "to get up!" he then yanked the blankets out from under Alfred causing him to roll off the side of the bed.

With a shout of surprise, Alfred fell to the floor, thankfully landing on his bum and not his face. Alfred groaned and shot a glare at Arthur who was laughing at him.

"That's what you get when you don't fallow the captains orders." he snickered before grabbing his boots from were he left them, "Now get ready."

Once the two were set Arthur grabbed a few rolled up maps off the desk and hid them in his coat before grabbing his hat.

"What are those for?" Alfred asked as he tied his scarf around his head.

"You'll see when we reach shore…" he responded softly, his eyes taking an almost cautious glance at the door.

"Ready?" Arthur then asked as he straightened his coat. Al nodded and Arthur grinned,

"Right then!" he cheered and then opened the door.

* * *

><p>Despite it being barely 7 in the morning the crew was all up and about, all working tirelessly to reach shore as soon as possible. Every man was at his post and not one of them complained.<p>

Alfred fallowed close to Arthur as they made their way to the helm where of cores Mark was waiting. He gave them a smile and held up a plate of food with some scones, grapes, and leftover ham. Alfred was not going to eat that.

"Morning Mark." Arthur greeted as he took the plate without a thought. He then waved Alfred over as he took a bite of a scone.

"The men seem exited, they keep this up and we'll be in Nassau before noon." he mused.

"As I told ye, th' men 'ave been waitin' fur the chance tu ge' off th' ship and play, specially aftur a prize like th' last one. The'll probably spend et all in a tavern like usual, you would to, if ye 'ad any tu spend that is." he explained with a smile. He caught sight of Alfred and his smiled widened, showing his yellowing teeth and making Al's skin crawl.

'_Why the hell is he so happy?' _Alfred thought as he subconsciously took a step closer to Arthur.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Arthur asked as he pasted the plate to Alfred before taking the helm.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're goin' tu Nassau aftur all." he shrugged, "Pirates dream, et is, only a fool would pass up the chance tu go, or a sane man."

"Which are you?" Arthur smirked, "I mean, telling from your expression last night, you didn't look to eager to go."

Mark gave an unnatural laugh, "Was jus' tired then," he assured, "'adn't eaten ye' either."

Alfred remained silent as the two continued to talk, or more accurately, insult each other as much as possible while going over the plans for the day. Alfred wondered why he was standing so close to them seeing as it seemed liked they might break into a brawl at any second.

"Oi! Mark! We need ye down 'ere!" a voice called from the main deck, and thankfully Mark fallowed it.

"Bloody swine," Arthur cursed once he left, "Can't wait to get to Nassau." he murmured as his glaring eyes hadn't yet left the others back.

Alfred want's sure he wanted to even know what the Captain was planning, but he was going to find out eventually so might as well.

"What's in Nassau?" he asked.

Arthur looked back at him, and then smirked, "You'll see, I can't quite say with them around," He said while giving a nod to a pair of crewmen who stood taking to each other by the steps, tying some rigging to the rail.

"Also, you should eat, I didn't give that to you for decoration." he advised as he took a few of the remaining grapes.

Alfred looked down at the plate, _'Arthur's eating it so I guess it's safe,' _Al thought before taking up a ham slice and biting it. It was fine, a little dry, but editable.

"Once you finish, grab a sword, your training starts today."

"W-what?"

* * *

><p>Never in Alfred's life had he held a sword, kitchen knives and gardening tools, sure, but never a sword. Not even in the short time he worked under the town black smith. And as for actually trying to wield it, hell no. And now here he was, on a Pirate ship, holding a cutlass, and being lecture the basic steps the defending himself and the best ways to harm an opponent quickly.<p>

"Oi! Pay attention! If you want to leave the ship when we reach Nassau, you need to learn this." Arthur snapped as he pointed his own cutlass at him. Alfred swallowed fearfully and gave his full attention.

"Now, as I was saying, when your attacking, you use the front edge of the blade," he explained while motioning to the edge of his cutlass "and when you parry, which is defense, you use the strong part of the blade," he then turn the blade to the side and use it to push Alfred's cutlass away as an example. He then frowned when saw Alfred's hands.

"When you hold your sword, the loop of the hilt must be over you knuckles, if not,your hand becomes a easy target and you'll loose your fingers." he warned as he caught Alfred's wrist and fixed the angle he was holding it. "Its best you hold it in one hand, that way you can use your free hand to balance or to carry a pistol, but for now use both."

Arthur then stepped back and raised his sword at Alfred,

"Now how do you block?" he asked, his eyes staring down directly into Alfred's.

"With the side of the blade?" Al answered nervously.

"Good" the captain smiled, before swiftly swinging his sword at the younger, clearly aiming for his neck. Al nearly shrieked as he jerked his blade up, closing his eyes in fear, just as the colliding metal harshly clanged together.

"Keep your eyes open! You must be on constant guard and in the mists of a fight!"

Arthur then pushed forward with his blade, forcing Alfred back. The Captain smirked at Alfred's struggles to stand his ground. He then raised his cutlass and struck again and again, forcing Alfred to dodge and block as fast as possible so not to be hacked to pieces.

"You need to watch you opponents every move! Look for any weak spot or fumble while at the same time focus on making none yourself! Because if you do…"

Alfred gasped as he felt the rail of the ship behind him, but Arthur didn't let up. He kept pushing on as if he was planning to force him overboard, and from the look on his face, it seemed like he wanted to. Frantic and desperate, Alfred kicked is foot up, nailing Arthur in the knee as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" he captain cursed and jumped back, balancing on one leg while he grabbed at the other. Arthur let loose a few more swears as Alfred stood tense with his sword pointed at him.

Suddenly the captain burst into laughter.

"That's one way to win, fight dirty! And you said you didn't want to be a pirate," he chuckled. Alfred stared at him in disbelief.

"What the **hell **was that!" he demanded, keeping his sword pointed at Arthur.

"Only proving a point, once you know were and how to point your sword at the right time and place, that is just the beginning. You never know when or how you will be attacked." he smiled as he sheathed his sword.

'_He's a fucking lunatic!' _Was all Alfred could think before one of the men called out across the ship.

"**Land Ho! Nassau Port, dead ahead!"**

Ecstatic cheers and hollers erupted from the crew as they ran to the rails to catch sights of the island, others danced about, and some worked harder to reach the shore sooner.

"Hmm, 11:34, I think that's a record for them," Arthur grinned as he closed his watch. He then turned to Alfred and held out the sheath to Al's cutlass, "Practice is over, put that away and hook it to your belt." he ordered.

Al frowned, his sword now lowered but still tight in his grasp, glaring at Arthur. The captain raised an over sized brow at the other and the sighed.

"Oh come off it, I was only preparing you for what might happen, I wasn't actually going to hurt you!" he argued as he crossed his arms. "Really, do even listen to half the things I say?"

Alfred huffed and stormed past him, snatching the sheath as he went.

_'I don't get Arthur at all! One moment he's normal and even nice, then the next he's not making any sense or is completely insane! And then he has the gal to lecture me like I'm a little child!'_ Alfred ranted to himself.

Stomping down the steps, Alfred nearly collided with a crewmen. He tried to side step him but the old man grabbed his shoulder before he could.

"Cabin boy, just who I was looking for, head down to the hold and bring up a barrel of rum. We're celebrating early!" he laughed heartily while giving Al a few slaps on the back.

Alfred winced and glanced back at Arthur who was talking was another crewman, he frowned.

"Fine" he agreed, deciding not to rely on the captain. He's only retrieving some rum, he doesn't need to be babied.

* * *

><p>As Alfred was told, the hold was divided into three main parts, the armory which was closest to the hatch, the taken cargo in the center, and the provisions and alcohol hidden in back. Alfred quickly passed the many sharp and explosive objects before weaving his way through the crates and barrels of loot and provisions. It was a bit dark, but nothing he couldn't handle. When he finally reached the back, he was surprised to see only one small barrel of rum was left.<p>

'_No wonder they were so desperate to reach port,' _Alfred thought in amusement.

Crouching down to pick up the barrel, Alfred heard a faint creak from behind him. Looking back, Al couldn't see anyone in the shadows of the hold. He bit his lip.

'_It's alright, just the ship settling or something'_ he assured himself, but despite the thought, he quickly tucked the barrel under one arm while keeping his other hand on his cutlass. He then walked back to the hatch, a different way then he came.

Although he was positive he was at a faster pace, the walk to the hatch felt much slower then before, and it didn't help that the path he chose had more twist and turns then the other one.

He was almost out of the provisions when he heard another creek from behind him, but this one was louder, and seemed closer then before. Alfred spun around but didn't see anyone, just the crates and barrel that surrounded him. Remaining still, Al listened closely for any more sounds. It took a few moments, but he heard it, it was quiet and easy to miss, but he heard it, foot steps.

Alfred frowned, there's no way it could be Arthur, he doesn't make noise when he sneaks, and besides, he's such a nut he probably knows were each creaky floor board is on this ship.

'_So, who is it then? Mark maybe?' _Alfred thought, _'well, who ever it is, they're getting closer!'_

Quickly and quietly as possible, Alfred turned around headed back for the hatch, ducking and weaving between the cargo. Behind him he heard the footsteps pickup, sounding heavier and faster then his own. A few bangs and curses were then heard as the person bumped into and tripped over the crates. Alfred recognized the voice.

It was Jackson.

Alfred picked up the pace as the memory of the gunners threat played clear in his mind. He purposely slipped through tight spaces and climbed over crates to slow Jack and reach the exit as quick as possible. Turning a sharp corner, Alfred smiled as he saw a clear straight path to the hatch. Then, he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as the metallic sound of a sword being drawn cut into the air. Al's heart raced with his feet as he bounded down the path, and Jackson was right behind him. Alfred was mere feet away from the hatches light when he felt the tips of the gunners fingers swipe at his back. Terrified, in one final lunge, Alfred threw himself up the steps and onto the deck before running a good distance from the hatch.

The sun beating down on him, Alfred gasped for breath as he laid sprawled out on the steps. Until a shadow loomed itself over him and Alfred forced himself to alert.

"Dear Christ boy, when I asked ya to bring back the rum, I didn't mean for you to kill yourself over it!" The old pirate exclaimed, "Appreciate the effort though." he added and then took the small barrel from Alfred and ran off to join the others.

Alfred grit his teeth as he resisted the strong erge to run after and yell at the man what he went through to retrieve that rum.

"Where were you?" Alfred jumped and whorled around, only to find Arthur. The pirate scowled when he saw how tired and stressed out the other was. "What happened." he demanded.

"Um," Alfred stammered, not sure what he should say, he then glanced at the hatch which Arthur's eyes fallowed. At that moment, Jack Patches casually walk up the steps, looking around as if to make sure he wasn't noticed. Arthur's eyes narrowed, and when Jack saw him, he quickly looked away while tugging the rim of his hat down.

"Little shite." the captain cursed under his breath, "Are you alright?" he then asked as he stuck his hand out to Alfred.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Al said as he took his hand. Arthur then pulled him to his feet and helped steady him.

"He just chased me through the hold," Al explained _'at sword point.'_

Arthur huffed, shooting another glare in Jacks direction. "I swear, first chance I get…" he murmured.

Alfred remained silent, pretending he hadn't heard that. It was then that he realized that most of the crew was gone and that they had already docked.

"We're here…" Al murmured as he looked out to what he could see of the port. Ships of every size were almost packed into the docks, and what little he could see of the town was rowdy and lively.

Anger gone but not forgotten, Arthur grinned and threw an arm around Alfred, "Yes! We're here!

Welcome to Nassau!"

* * *

><p>Bed Gowns night shirts: In the 16th to the 19th centuries(and even after), a lot of men would wear bed gowns to sleep, if they are not available then people would wear their day cloths to sleep. Alfred has only just left land life so he still used to wearing them.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

IT'S ALIVE! MY COMPUTER'S ALIIIIVE! Oh, and so am I! :D

The main reason It took so long to update is a cross between computer problems, and that I simply could not find a spot to end this chapter. So, I ended up with this 7,000+ worded monstrosity. This is quite possibly the longest thing I've ever written. I hope to update again within the next two weeks!

Allons-y!

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Arthur asked cheerfully as he held his hand out to Al, so to help him down the gangway to the dock. Alfred hesitated as he looked down said dock to the town that awaited at its end, where various shouts, screams, and cheers could be heard along with the occasional burst of gunfire.<p>

"No…" he answered honestly, but took the pirate's hand despite his feelings.

There is a reason that Port Nassau is so famous, as it is the pirate strong hold of the Caribbean. Not even the Royal Naval ships are bold enough to come close to these waters. Pirates of every kind take port here to meet and share what tactics they've learned, or to blow all their money and get completely sloshed. They would sell and trade their stolen goods before gathering their crew to go out and steal some more.

Alfred found himself stumbling a bit once he stepped off onto the dock. Arthur chuckled at this and caught Al's shoulder to steady him.

"It seems like you need to get back your land legs. Don't worry, you'll get used to the difference of land and sea in no time." he assured, but Al was a little weary of how long 'no time' would be. The captain then turned back to the ship, his face twisting into a scowl.

"**I want those goods unloaded and sold off by sundown or none of ya are leaving the ship!"** he barked at the remaining crew, glaring at the ones who dared so much as grumble a protest. He then gave a smug smirk before he turned around and fearlessly made his way down the dock.

Surprised by the jagged mood swings, Alfred was hesitant to fallow, until he realized he would he left behind and quickly ran to catch up.

"So, uh.. how long are we staying?" Alfred asked nervously as they walked down the creaky docks that lead into the dreaded town.

Arthur shrugged "It should be for about 3 or so days... pity it can't be longer." he mused as his emerald eyes darted about from each ship they past and to any else in sight.

"Yeah, pity…" Al muttered sarcastically as he watched Arthur's eyes continue to jump around.

"What are you looking for?" he finally asked. Arthur's eyes glanced back at him for a second before quickly going back to what they had been doing.

"Just seeing who's here," he replied, "best to know who you need to look out for before going to town. Also too see if there's anyone useful here too.", his eyes continued to search about the ships until they landed onto one that seemed to hold a meaning, as the moment Arthur saw it he immediately scowled in disgust. Al's eyes fallowed Arthur's to the offending vassal and found a ship that looked to be about the same size as The Britannia Angel, if not a bit fancier in design, with a Jolly Roger that had a French fleur de lis with cross bones beneath it.

"_Sigh_, could be worse, I guess" the captain scoffed as he turned away, "could of ended up running into that damned Spaniard."

Alfred's brows drew up in confusion, "Who?"

"Hmm? Oh, just some uh… acquaintances of mine. We've never gotten along quite well." he said with that smirk that only made Alfred more nervous.

"If anything the frog could be proven useful, as long as his_capitaine_doesn't interfere." he added as he glanced back at the ship.

His eyes widened for moment of surprise before he smiled and casually turned forward.

"Not much farther till we reach town!" he grinned. Alfred quickly looked ahead and was mournful to find that the captain was indeed correct, as they were merely a few short paces from the docks end. Al swallowed heavily. Arthur chuckled as he threw his arm around Alfred again,

"No worries, I promise it wont be as bad as it sounds." he assured before pulling Alfred along with him.

* * *

><p>Arthur lied.<p>

This town was… was… Alfred couldn't even describe it! All he knew was if his home town priest were to walk into this place, the poor old man would have died from a heart attack.

There were pirates as far as the eye could see, all running about talking and laughing, and nearly all had some sort of drink in hand, which was surprising as it was only just pass noon. Many of them were dressed in brightly colored and some higher class clothing but they were all obviously stolen.* Most of them looked to be under 30, and while there were still quite a few older men, the younger sailors still very much out numbered them*. _And then_there were the woman, and they were all, um, well…

Alfred blushed and quickly looked away as a very…'gifted' woman gave him a sultry wink.

'_Dear Christ, how did she fit in that bodice? A-and is that one showing her__**knee!**__'_Alfred thought franticly as he held up his hand to block them from his sight. He had a feeling those 'Inns' they were flaunting themselves out in front of were not actual Inns.

"So what do you think?" Arthur grinned as he motioned to the town around them, which featured pirates using bottles for target practice, various drunks passed out on the side of the road, and someone being physically thrown out of a tavern, and from off the second floor balcony no less. Thankfully he landed onto a couple of hay bails.

"Uh, I-" Alfred had no idea what to say.

"Some culture shock is understandable, threw me off a bit too, but you'll love it soon enough." Arthur grinned as he pulled Alfred along, a bit faster then before.

"Ah, Arthur? Can you slow down a bi-" Arthur cut him off.

"I can't wait to reach the Brassy Lassie! The barman there owes me a few favors so he'll be sure to give free drinks!" The captain explained excitedly with a smirk.

"Free drinks? I thought you weren't going to-" Arthur cut him off again.

"What's a visit to Nassau with out a good ale? Don't tell me you've never gotten drunk before!" He teased as he took a sharp turn down another road.

"No, I-" Alfred tried to defend.

"I see, you're afraid of the hangover! Well you're in luck, because I just so happen to know the secret to avoiding one!" Arthur boasted before he pulled Alfred closer so he could whisper in his ear. Alfred nearly stumbled at the sudden pull but tried to listen while at the same time keep pace with Arthur.

"_We're being fallowed, don't look back, keep up, and just play along "_He whispered sharply, his eyes taking a quick cautious look behind them before he pulled back wearing his fake grin.

Alfred eyes widen, _'What? Fallowed?' _The temptation to look back and check was almost over whelming, but Al resisted and instead mentally scrambled for something to say.

"I-I don't believe you!" He snapped his voice a little shaky. "There's no way scones would work!"

Arthur looked at him oddly before cracking up in laughter. "Of course they would! They're practically magic for hangovers!" He exclaimed as he picked up the pace again.

They then took another turn onto a street where The Brassy Lassie was in clear sight right across the road. Arthur quickly looked behind them before suddenly shoving Alfred into a tight ally way, fallowing in right after.

"Go, go!" He demanded and soon they were both sprinting down the back allies and behind buildings. Dodging barrels and hopping over drunks, slowing down only to avoid suspicion before speeding up again. All the while Arthur kept a firm grasp on Alfred's wrist until they were far enough away and on a less populated street. The two then collapsed agents the side of a building, gasping for breath.

"We lost them." Arthur grinned as he looked down the way they came.

"Wh-who were they?" Alfred asked, still trying to catch his breath. He hadn't been able to get a look at them.

"Oh, just some people I might of upset the last time I saw them," Arthur shrugged as he straightened his hat. "I swear, they had no sense of humor…" the pirate murmured to himself.

Alfred again decided to put Arthur's murmurs under the list of thing he'll pretend he hadn't heard.

"Alright, let's go." The older suddenly declared as he grabbed Alfred's wrist again and lead him down the street.

"Now where are we going?" The younger asked, not wanting to run around anymore.

"Here." Arthur said as he stopped and pointed at the tavern before them. The sign read 'Rose Rum' and the tavern itself was much quieter compared to the ones from earlier.

"I know the barmaid; she'll let us eat for half the price." He explained as he lead Al in.

Although it was not crowded, there were still enough patrons to keep the most the tables full and the barmaids working. These ladies, thankfully, did not seem as forward as the ones form before. Arthur led him to a table a bit farther from the rest where their conversations couldn't be directly over heard. Arthur then looked around the room a moment until he found the barmaid he knew.

"Rebecca!" he called over with a wave. An older woman with dark curly hair turned to them and smiled when she saw Arthur. She then walked over and playfully smacked the captain on the shoulder.

"'Ello there _Captain_, where ye been all this time? I got scared ye would never pay yer tab!" she scolded jokingly.

Arthur gave a light laugh as he rubbed his shoulder, "About that…"

"No coin, no food." The woman deadpanned. Her hands were on her hips as she looked down on Arthur, not unlike a mother who just caught her child stealing from the pantry.

"It's not that I won't pay! I just can't pay what I own you at the moment! And I'm not just paying for myself here." he explained as he motioned to Alfred.

Having not noticed him, woman's face brightened with delight when she did, fallowed by Alfred suffering the irritatingly familiar feeling of having his cheeks being pinched. Sadly Mattie was not here to suffer with him.

"Yer so adorable! Who old ye be? Ten?" she cooed as she finally released him.

"I'm fourteen…" Alfred grumbled as he tried to rub some feeling back into his cheeks, his pride clearly wounded.

"Fourteen! Don' ye feed him anythin'?" The barmaid gasped as she shot a glare at Arthur.

"Oi, Don't go blaming me! I found him like this. The lad was stowed away on a merchant ship." he explained, putting his hands up in defense.

"Ye poor dear." She exclaimed as she turned back to Al, "Well then, how about some beef and potato stew? On the house!" She smiled.

Alfred grinned at the offer; he hadn't had a fresh cooked meal in so long! All of the meats he had eaten on Arthur's ship had gone cold by the time they ate them and always tasted of salt.

"Two stews?" Arthur cut in as he leaned into her sight.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Ye paying for yers." she stated firmly.

"Even the tea?" Arthur whined with false distress.

'_There's that pout again, does he even know he does that?'_Alfred thought in amusement.

"… Fine I'll give ye the tea" she sighed and left the two to retrieve their meals.

"She was nice." Alfred commented. Although is cheeks still ached from their abuse, his stomach was happy to get a free meal.

"Aye, she is, unless you mess with one of her girls," Arthur warned as he gestured to the other barmaids, most of whom were in their mid teens to early 20s, a contrast to Rebecca who looked to be in her 40s. "because if you do, you'll learn why they called her Bloody Beck in her pirate days."

Alfred's eyes widened. "**She** was a _Pirate_?" he gaped.

Arthur snorted at Al's expression "Of course she was, how do you think she got the money to own this place?"

"But she's so nice!" Al exclaimed.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Anyone can be a pirate you know." he pointed out, "As long as you have a ship and a crew, there's no stopping you."

"Except the law." Alfred deadpanned.

Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment, as if trying to decipher what on earth the younger had just said, until he finally asked, "Do you know what it means to be a pirate?"

Alfred looked at Arthur oddly, "It means you're a criminal." he stated, as it was completely obvious.

"No." Arthur paused

"Well… actually yes, but that's not what I'm saying!" he snapped. He then looked Alfred straight in the eyes, his expression serious and meaningful.

"What being a pirate means, in its truest form, is **freedom**."

Alfred brows drew up in confusion, not understanding at all. "What? How is tha-"

"How is it not?!" Arthur asked, his smile wide and completely genuine. "Traveling the endless ocean, going wherever you want, whenever you want! Seeing lands you never even heard of before and discovering things you wouldn't believe!" His green eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement.

Alfred stared at the other, honestly surprised by the childish merriment that just seemed to radiate off of him. It truly reminded Al of himself when he got excited for something, and after hearing Arthur's description of piracy, it actually sounds like something he **would** get excited for.

That is, if he hadn't seen those bodies stacked on a blood soaked deck, waiting to be looted and thrown overboard.

"If it's about traveling then why not become a merchant sailor, or join the navy?" Alfred asked, mentally pushing back the memories.

Arthur scowled, his former merriment completely gone "Are you joking? What do you think half these men were before they went pirate?" he asked as he nodded his head to the other men in the room.

Al frowned as he glanced around. There were groups of men who were talking loudly, drinking, and flirting with the barmaids, while other more devious looking groups were talking in hushed whispers in the far corners of the room. The rest of them were paired off, simply eating, talking, or drinking together.

Arthur crossed his arms "Although it is more then just traveling, as a legal sailor you are not only considered the lowest class in society, but you're also forced to fallow boring repetitive maps that only lead to the dull ports for your next trade off. And then, after risking your life at sea, you're paid with only peanuts compared to what a pirate can get on a signal prize." he explained.

"But you **kill** people to get you _prize_." Alfred argued.

"And the Navy doesn't kill? And I'll have you know, most pirates only kill if their catch is dumb enough to put up a fight, and as for the guys on the last ship, those bastards had it coming to them after what they did." Arthur snapped.

"And what did they do?" Alfred snapped back.

"They stole from me." he stated coldly. "They stole from me, and what they stole was something far more valuable than anything else in this world." Arthur's sharp emerald eyes bore directly in to Alfred's.

"Alright ye two, break et up! There be **no brawling** in my pub!" Rebecca cut in between them, setting down the tray that carried two steaming bowls of beef and potato stew along with two plain white tea cups and a pot of tea.

"I brought an extra cup for him in case he wanted some." she told them. Arthur mumbled a thanks as he took a cup.

"Um, actually, do you have any coffee?" Alfred asked softly.

"I believe so, I'll be right back," Rebecca said before taking back the now empty tray and cup and then leaving.

A tense silence hung between the two for a few moments.

"You drink coffee?" Arthur asked awkwardly as he pour himself some tea.

"Yeah." Alfred murmured, looking away from Arthur and at his food.

"I see..."

Another silence.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, his eyes on his tea.

"Yeah?" Al responded as he poked a potato chunk with his fork.

"Haven't you ever wanted to go on an adventure?" he asked.

Alfred paused before looking up at Arthur. Yes, the idea of going on an adventure has always intrigued him, but of course that was until… he shook his head and looked away again.

"I did, and I tried, and look where I ended up." he murmured, stabbing a cut of beef.

Arthur sighed, "Well, maybe you didn't have the right plan?" he critiqued, "I mean, traveling a great distance to find your long lost Father can be thrilling and all, honorable even, but with out the right resources or company, it's no wonder that you ended up in the situation you are now." the captain shrugged.

"And what's your point?" Alfred glared.

"Well my point is," Arthur continued "Now that you're stuck here with me, you might as well enjoy some excitement." he smiled before taking a bite of beef.

"And by excitement you mean repeatedly attacking ships and killing people, just to take their money and spend it all on ale and rum before doing the same thing again?" Alfred criticized.

Arthur frowned, "Really, such an attitude does not suit that face at all," he complained. "and besides, as much as I enjoy a good drink, there are far more… _interesting_ things out there." he grinned as he patted to pocket of his coat, the pocket where he had placed the maps from that morning.

Arthur's words from earlier seem to ring in Alfred's ears.

'_Seeing lands you never even heard of before and discovering things you wouldn't believe!'_

Alfred quickly banished the thought away, not wanting to think about the very thing that influenced him to get into this mess, his love of adventure.

His plan when leaving home may have been to simply find his father, but he knew that there was a part of himself that wanted something else to happen on the way, a part of him that wanted some of his old childish fantasies to come to life. Be it something as horrifying as fighting a ghost ship, as romantic as _finally_ finding his one true love, …or as thrilling as meeting a pirate.

Well, he got the last one.

"Here ye go dear! Took a bit longer then I thought but I found ye some!" Rebecca laughed as she placed a chipped mug of coffee in front of him.

"Thank you" Alfred smiled as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yer welcome Dear. Are ye both finished?" she asked as she noticed the now empty bowls,

"Aye, thank you." Arthur nodded and handed her the bowls.

"Coin too." she demanded scornfully. Arthur sighed and handed over the pay for his meal.

"Right then! If there be anythin' else, just yell. If not, well, it always good to be seeing ye lad." she told them, winking at Arthur before walking off.

"And I expect that tab paid!" she called back.

Arthur laughed as he poured himself another cup. "Such a tough woman, a kind one, but a tough one." he murmured.

Alfred quietly sipped his coffee, happy to have the familiar bitter taste back, but not even that could distract him from his thoughts.

"…Arthur?" Alfred asked, eyes locked on the dark liquid in his cup.

"Aye?" the captain replied.

Alfred bit is lip, "You're telling me to 'enjoy some excitement', and I would honestly love to, but… I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want to sit back and watch people die. I-I just can't." Al said softly, his form practically hunched over his coffee.

Arthur was quiet for a moment, looking at Alfred, before he turned back to his tea.

"I wish I could tell you that you won't have to worry about that, that nobody is going to die. But… it happens." he paused and sighed before facing Alfred.

"The biggest downfall of being a pirate, let alone a sailor, is that you have a much bigger chance of _dying_." he stated bluntly. "Weather it be the rage of a storm, the sickness of disease, the hunger of starvation, the fury of a fight, the mysteries of the deep, or the hang mans noose. Either way, there are many people you will see today that you will never see again. The most I can do for you is watch your back and teach you to defend yourself, so that _you_don't end up dead."

Alfred remained silent, eyes still lost in the dark ripples of his drink as he soaked in all the Arthur had told him.

'_I'm going to see people die… and there is nothing I can do to stop it…'_ Alfred thought, _'Not very surprising really, I mean, I knew this from the beginning... right?'_he chewed his lip _'I guess this means that… I-I__**will**__end up killing someone… sooner or later…'_

"Oi," Arthur called to him.

Alfred looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

"Please, don't start crying again," Arthur asked, concerned. His hands were out, as if ready to catch Alfred if he were to fall forward.

Al's cheeks redden as he realized the look he must have had on his face "I'm not going to cry!" he snapped defensively, smacking Arthur's hands away before rubbing away any potential tears from his eyes.

"Right then, of course not. Sorry." He laughed lightly, putting his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to upset you," he smiled softly.

Alfred glanced back at his mug "It's alright…" he mumbled.

Arthur's smile faded, "Look, I know you won't like to hear this, but, I find the best way to cope with the deaths is to keep interaction with others to a minimum. That way if something happens to them, you won't feel so effected." he offered.

Alfred looked up at him, a bit confused, "Doesn't that mean, I should keep interaction with you at a minimum as well?" he asked.

"No!" Arthur said quickly.

Alfred stared at him oddly as the captains face reddened and he cleared his throat.

"I mean, you shouldn't!" he said, "After all, seeing how things are going for the two of us, it's best to have somebody to lean back on." he stated hurriedly, his cheeks still a bit pink.

Alfred sighed. _'Such a weird guy, though he does have a point.' _he thought.

"Anyhow, since we will be staying here for the next three days we best get ourselves situated," Arthur declared, obviously wanting to change the subject. Alfred went along with it, really wanting to get away from the darker mood.

"Alright, so, most if not all of the crew is going to spend the next few nights either passed out dunk somewhere, or in one of the brothels,*" Arthur told him.

Al blushed as the woman from earlier resurfaced in his mind. '_I knew those weren't actual Inns.'_ he thought.

"On account of protecting our health, and my coin, you and I will be sleeping on the ship." Arthur stated as he poured himself another cup.

"Will Mark be staying on the ship too?" Alfred asked nervously.

Arthur thought for a moment, "I don't think so," he started, "normally he goes out and has a good time with the rest of the crew. Besides, there isn't much he can do now when the crew is scattered across the port and toasting to my name as we speak." the captain smirked. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"And Jack?" Al added, the terrorizing chase from that morning still fresh in his memory.

The captains eyes narrowed a bit as he leaned back in his chair, "We'll be fixing that." he simply stated before taking a sip of tea.

Alfred frowned, he hated it when Arthur said things like that, and _what_ did he mean by '**we**'?

The captain pulled out his watch, checking the time before glancing at the taverns entrance with an annoyed expression.

"He should be here by now…" Arthur muttered.

Al gave him a questioning look.

"An acquaintance of mine, the French one I mentioned before," Arthur explained, "The bearded bastard always visits Rebecca when ever he's in town. The damn frog probably got caught up in a brothel." he cursed.

'_Hold on,' _Alfred thought, _'Frog, French, bearded bastard, is that…?'_

"Are you talking about that guy you knocked over board?" Alfred asked, recalling the story that Arthur told him last night.

Arthur sighed and slumped deeper into his chair, "Unfortunately." he grumbled. "I still think the captain should of left him for Davy Jones*, but alas, she was too kind to leave him." Arthur rested his chin in his palm as he lazily spun the tea spoon around in his cup.

"Is he really that bad?" Alfred asked. Judging from Arthur's actions, he couldn't tell if the guy was an actual threat or not. The last thing Al wanted was another Jack or Mark to worry about.

"Oh _god_ is he!" Arthur exclaimed, "He is the most annoying prat you ever meet! It is as if his only meaning in existence is to drive me mad!" The captain nearly shouted. The man almost looked ready to pull his own hair out.

'_Too late for that.'_Alfred thought,

"If you hate him so much, why do you want to meet with him?" Al asked

Arthur shrugged as he leaned back again, "I've been stuck knowing that frog for years, and while he **is** a pathetic, single minded, egotistical **git**, he is still _somewhat_ useful." Arthur explained,

"For example, when you need live bait." he added with a smile.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the others comment, but still cracked a smile at the joke.

'_At least I hope it's a joke.' _he thought.

"So," Al started, leaning back in his chair, "about how long unti-"

Alfred froze mid-sentence. His eyes widening as he caught sight of something that was just so _bizarre_ it nearly caused the boy to choke.

Sitting not two tables away from them were a pair of men.

Two very **male** men.

**_Kissing._**

Alfred was speechless.

'_Wha-, who- why-?'_

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked concernedly as the teen stared out with a look of total shock and confusion. Arthur looked in the direction Al was looking, but was still confused as he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"'W-what's _wrong?_' what are those guys _doing_!" Alfred asked franticly as he pointed to the men two tables away who were sitting _much_ closer to each other then necessary.

Arthur frowned when he realized what exactly it was that was bothering the younger.

"Put you hand down, it's rude to point." the pirate sighed as he took a sip of his tea. Al hesitated for a moment before doing so and was still very much confused.

Arthur was quiet for a moment, before finally speaking.

"I take it... that you've never seen that sort of affection before?" Arthur asked as he mindlessly spun his tea spoon around in his cup.

Alfred nodded his head.

"And I take it that you're very surprised?" he asked.

Alfred nodded again, his eyes darting between Arthur and the couple.

"And I take… that you're agents such affections?" the tea spoon clinked agents the side of the cup.

Alfred paused, not entirely sure what to say. Arthur looked directly at him, waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes? No? **I don't know!**I've never seen that before!" he exclaimed, pointing to the pair again.

"Hand." Arthur stated, Alfred quickly put it down.

Arthur sighed again before finishing his tea in a single gulp and then looking directly at Alfred.

"It's better that I tell you now." he started, "Because, relationships such as theirs are actually quite common at sea."* He said as he nodded his head toured the pair.

Alfred looked at him, puzzled. "Wh-what?"

"It's normal; you will be seeing it a lot." Arthur stated bluntly.

"W-why? Why would they- What about them?" Alfred asked, motioning to the barmaids.

Arthur went silent for a moment, thinking over how he would explain this matter.

"Alfred, do you know why Nassau is so famous?" Arthur then asked.

"B-because it's a pirate haven?" Alfred questioned.

"Aye, but the reason it became such a popular port to sail to among pirates is not only because of its security, but also because it is one of the very few, if not only, pirate havens with such a high number of woman." He told him. "Any other port or ship is almost completely dominated by men. And, as these men are human, they seek companionship. But since you can't exactly take your girl out to sea with you, as it could cause problems amongst the crew, most men turn to their mates for such company." Arthur explained.

"S-so they're all just… fine with being with other _men_?" Al asked, trying to grasp the idea.

"Well, not all," Arthur began, rubbing the back of is neck, "for many it's simply a matter of having no other options, and for the rest it's-" Arthur's cheeks turned a light pink as he glanced away for a second, "It's a matter of preference." he finished.

"Of preference?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Yes, preference." Arthur responded. "Remember how I told you that the freedom that piracy gave was more then just for traveling?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, not sure where the other was going with this.

"Well, it's also for those who have a preference in… the gender they fancy. For you see, where as in the cities or in the navy, it would be dangerous for men to ever engage in such relations, as they would be punished by their society, but with pirates, it's simply accepted." Arthur explained with a faint smile on his lips.

Alfred stared at him blankly for a moment, still not quite sure what to think.

"So…" Al began, "sodomites are accepted?" he asked, Arthur twitched.

"To put it crudely, yes." he replied, his voice a touch colder as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, um, sorry." Alfred mumbled, rubbing the back off his neck nervously.

"...It's fine," Arthur sighed before pouring the last of the tea into his cup. "Just don't go calling people that, or you **will** be shot."

Alfred paled at the thought and immediately closed his mouth.

_'But what else do you call them?' _Al couldn't help thinking, because while he may not of ever _seen_ people like that before, he had heard of them. Although what he had heard was usually just the gossiping whispers of the towns folk, the kinds of which he and his brother would be shooed away from if they were discovered listening. That and of course Father Davidson's sermon from a few years ago, which only lasted for about ten minuets. It consisted of nine minutes of the poor man stuttering and struggling to even so much as say the _word_ sodomite before giving up and declaring: _"I beg you my children, banish such thoughts! For man is to act as man, as woman is to act as woman. For that was the design of the our Father the almighty." _and then promptly running away from the podium. This didn't explain much of anything, although it was amusing to see just how many shades of red the old mans face could turn.

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed them all sooner, I just assumed you didn't mind them." Arthur shrugged as he nodded his head in the direction of another pair of men. They were standing at the bar where one of them had their arm wrapped around the others waist.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Alfred frowned at the oddity of the scene before looking back to Arthur, who was watching him with a somewhat curious look. Al looked away.

"I guess... I'm just not used to seeing that kind of thing." Alfred murmured "I'll need some time to get used to it." he added before glancing back at Arthur, who, for some reason, almost seemed relieved to hear the other say that.

"It's for the best really." The captain approved, "A good amount of the crew are together as such so it would be better for you to avoid anymore conflict." he explained.

Alfred nodded his head in agreement as his hands toyed around with his now empty mug. And then, a thought came to him. Hesitatingly biting his lip, Al looked across at the other before focusing back on his mug.

"Er... Arthur?" He asks a little nervously.

"hmm?" Arthur replied, frowning as he lifted the tea pots lid, as he was disappointed to discover that he was all out of tea.

"What are you?" Alfred asked awkwardly, wincing at his own question.

Arthur froze, taken back by what he was asked.

"...whot?"

"Y-you said that some men, ah, 'pair up' because they don't have a choice," Alfred started, "while others are a-actually, um, _like that_. So... which are you?" Alfred asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, embarrassed after asking something so bizarre and personal. His eyes looked anywhere but at Arthur who remained completely silent.

_'Maybe I shouldn't of asked...'_Al thought as he chanced a glance at the other. Arthur sat still in his chair, his face was expressionless and emerald green eyes seem to stare blankly past Al's shoulder. Then, without warning, Arthur shot up, knocking back his chair, and accusingly pointed to the other side or the room.

**"Where the fuck have you been you bleeding bastard!"** He shouted fiercely, causing Alfred to jump.

"Oh, mon cher! Est-ce une manière de saluer votre ami?~" A smooth and approaching voice answered.

Surprised, Alfred looked back to the source of the voice and found a very fashionably dressed man who looked to be in his early 20's. He wore a light blue coat that was beautifully decorated with golden stitching and delicate silk, and while it looked slightly misfitted, it appeared to be much better fitted then Arthur's scarlet coat was. His dark brown hat had many brightly colored feathers which were fastened with a golden pin, and while most of his blonde hair was tied back, a few wavy locks fell free to stylishly frame his face. He also wore a rather smug grin as he approached, his sapphire blue eye were locked on Arthur's green.

"Oh, for the love of God, speak English!" Arthur snapped as he lowered himself back down onto his chair. He shot a quick glance at Alfred before glaring at the Frenchmen again.

Alfred frowned, not sure if Arthur had simply forgotten the question when seeing the Frenchmen or had used the Frenchmen's arrival to avoid the question entirely.

Said Frenchmen scoffed at Arthur's demand as he grabbed a chair from an empty near by table "Fine, ef you ensist, I'll lower myself to _your_ level." His smirk seemed to widen as he sat down and then propped his feet up on Al and Arthur's table.

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the others shoes before glaring at the Frenchmen. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed. The Frenchmen flinched.

"_Pardon?_ I can not set back and relax? Are you forbidding me?" He challenged as he crossed his arms over his chest. Alfred raised a brow at the mans cheeky behavior before sending a weary look to his thick browed acquaintance.

Arthur sneered as he crossed his own arms, "Unless you that desperate to get your arse kicked, again, I suggest you shut your gob now." he warned with a scowl.

The Frenchmen's grin widened, "_Honhonhonhon~_ As ef _you_ could land a figure on moi~" he laughed obnoxiously.

Arthur's eyes narrow and then his lips twisted into a smirk, "Last chance frog. Either you belt up and at least **try** to make a decent first impression," he snapped while nodding his head toward Alfred, "or I'll flog your blasted face in!"

The Frenchmen froze, his eyes widened and his musicals tensed, but not because of the threat. No, no he had heard such threats hundreds of times before. It was when his eyes set on Alfred.

His smirk dropped from his face before he hastily pulled it back on.

"'oo es zis?" he asked, his voice almost sounding nervous.

Arthur quirked a brow at the sudden change of mood, but ignored it. "This in Alfred Jones, he'll be my apprentice from now on. Alfred, this is Francis Bonnefoy, don't get within arms reach of him." he warned.

Alfred nodded as he looked back at Francis who just stared at him in return. Al frowned a little in unease as he silently scooted his chair a little bit away from the man.

Francis dropped his feet to the floor and then glared at Arthur. "When ze **'ell** did you get an a_pprentice_?" he hissed, surprising Alfred.

"What's it to you?" Arthur hissed back, annoyed by the man's uncharacteristic hostility.

Francis sighed as he looked over the boy, frowning when he saw how thin he was. "... can 'e even fight?" he hesitantly whispered as his eyes took a quick glance at the entrance

"He's learning." Arthur stated bluntly as his eyes fallow the others glance. Francis bit his lip and looked away as Arthur's eyes found who it was that the Frenchmen had looked at.

"Shite!" Arthur cursed under his breath as he quickly looked away. Nervous from Arthur's reaction, Alfred curiously looked to the entrance and saw four men standing with each just out side the door way. They would occasionally look over at Arthur or Francis and then whisper with each other, and weather it was a pistol or a cutlass, each of them had a hand on resting their weapon, ready to draw it at a moments notice.

"Who are they?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

Arthur glared at Francis, "_They_ are the ones we out ran earlier, and _he _is the one who lead them **right to us!**" he harshly whispered. His figures twitched as his hand rested on the hilt of his cutlass, Francis paled.

"I did not 'ave a choice! Zey zreatened to kill me ef I did not take zem to you! It's not like you would not 'ave been able to escape on your own!" he exclaimed quietly.

"But I'm not on my own!" Arthur snapped as he gestured to Alfred. "How the fuck could you let this happen?!" he demanded.

Francis sighed, "Zey over 'eard me talking about you in ze Brassy Lassie and surrounded me. It was four agents one, what did you expect me to do?" he snapped.

Alfred looked between the two nervously. Arthur appeared ready to strangle the Frenchmen while Francis just seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into his seat.

"Couldn't we just sneak out the back or something?" Alfred asked as he took a quick glance at the four awaiting assailants.

"Non, ef we step out of zeir sight zey'll fire shots into ze tavern, same ef we try to call over Madam Beck." the French pirate explain, he frowned as he looked to the men who were all now looking at him, "We 'aven't got much time now, zey expected me to 'ave lured you out by now." he muttered.

Arthur fell silent, his eyes studying the men at the door before looking to the other patrons and the barmaids.

"Well," he started, clapping his hands together, "I guess we should go to them!" Arthur then stood up and headed toward the door. "Come on Alfred." he called back. Alfred hesitated, but then stood up to follow.

Francis shot up. "What! Are you insane? Going alone is one zing, but to bring ze boy with you? Zey'll kill 'im!" The Frenchmen exclaimed frantically.

Alfred stopped, swallowing heavily at the outburst. He looked to Arthur for some sort of reassurement, only to see the man turn back and grin madly at them.

"Do you doubt me?"

* * *

><p>Language<p>

Sorry for any butchering of the French language, I do not know it myself so any fault goes to Bing Translator. Spelling/grammar corrections are welcomed.

Oh, mon cher! Est-ce une manière de saluer votre ami?: Oh, my dear! Is that any way to greet your friend?

Facts

Clothing: Many pirates would wear the most fancy clothing they possessed when they were at port so to show off how successful they were. Since the clothes were stolen they would not always fit, but despite this, as far as pirates were concerned, fashion was still greater then function.

Age: The most common age your average pirate to was in the mid-to-late 20s, possibly younger.

Brothels: whore house

Davy Jones: There is no known source of were the name came from but its meaning is usually depicted as fear, the bottom of the sea, or the devil.

Homosexuality among Pirates: There have been theories and even proof that a lot of pirates may have been either homosexual, or were heterosexual but had engaged in homosexual activity (Because finding a woman on a ship was very rare.) The 17th century pirate and writer, Louis Le Golif, complained about homosexuality in Tortuga, where he had to fight two duels to keep the more passionate suitors at bay. At some point the French Governor of Tortuga imported over a thousand female prostitutes in hopes to stop the men from fighting over each other. The rest of the history that I found supporting these theories is very interesting and a key reason I continued writing this fic, and if you want to find something _really _interesting, simply Google the word _matelotage._

Sorry for the rushed ending, I just wanted this done! I promise to update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh god, is this... is this what I think it is?

Is this an update?!

YES!

YES IT IS!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!

But seriously, it's been a while, and with graduation and the sweet freedom that goes with it just around the bend I felt the need to do write my pirate boys before diving into the mad rush to finish and pass high school.

It's kinda short, but it's something. Enjoy

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Do you doubt me?" Arthur asked with that wide mad grin of his.<p>

Francis scowled at the pirate captain before glancing to the door where their attackers waited, and then over to Alfred, who looked more than a little nervous. He remained silent for a few moments until he finally let out a sigh. Smiling lightly, although nervously, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his fancy coat and then casually walked by Alfred.

"What evar you're planning 'ad bettar work." he said quietly as he passed Arthur.

Arthur smirked as he watched the Frenchmen go ahead of him, "You'll now when it does~" he whispered softly.

Alfred frowned at their exchange as he cautiously fallowed. Looking ahead, he saw that the men at the door were all watching them now, smirking and whispering to one another. One of them even looked to be pointing at Alfred, much to the boys' distress. He could feel his heart beating faster as they got closer. Are they going to fight them? Will they hurt them? Are they going to die?

_'Dammit Arthur! Your plan better work!'_ He thought frantically.

It was then that a painfully high pitched shriek cut into the room, stealing every ones attention.

"How **dare ye!**" A rather pretty blonde barmaid shrieked. Her freckled cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she held her arms behind her so to shield her bum, all the while glaring fiercely at a very confused Frenchmen.

"Ma chérie, ce que j'ai fait?" Francis asked, honestly confused and perhaps a little scared of the pissed off waitress.

Said waitresses then promptly slammed her fist into the Frenchmen's jaw, resulting in him stumbling back into a table, knocking it over... along with four pints of ale.

The room went silent for a moment, all eyes were on the poor Frenchmen who was trying to figure out whether or not his jaw was broken, all the while sitting in the puddle of spilled alcohol that laid wasted and undrinkable on the floor.

_**and then all hell broke loose.**_

Chairs were flipped as men jumped from them so to tackle their target, empty bottles were thrown across the room so to attack rivals from a distance, and tables were turn over for cover so those not interested in the brawl could finish their drink. All the while Alfred stood right in the middle of it, unsure and terrified of what had just happened. He saw Francis quickly crawl under a nearby table, presumably so to hide from whoever's drinks he'd just spilled, while Arthur...

_'Wait, where's Arthur? Did he leave m-'_

Alfred yelped as he was suddenly forced to the ground by someone. Not knowing who, he immediately struggled to escape, although the person had an almost vice-like grip.

"Alfred, calm down! It's me!" Arthur exclaimed as he turned the boy to face him. Alfred didn't know if he should feel relieved or annoyed. Honestly, the guy couldn't of warned him before scaring him half to death like that?

"Now come on, we need to get out of here while everyone's still distracted. Keep low and fallow me." he ordered. He then stood to a crouch and quickly made his way over to the table Francis was hiding under. "Come on frog! Move your arse!" he snapped as he grabbed the startled Frenchmen by the arm and pulled him out.

"Wh-what about those guys? Won't they fire into the tavern?!" Al asked as he fallow the two toward the back, weaving between fights and crawling under tables, just scarcely dodging the blind swings or the drunken brawlers.

"During a brawl like this? Only they wanted to be chased down and lynched by a mob of angry drunks for spoiling their fun!" he explained with a wicked grin. "Now hurry up! This way!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Al's wrist and pulled through a door way, Francis right behind them.

They had barely took three paces into the room, which, from what Al could tell, looked to be where the pub stored all its alcohol, when Rebecca threw a bottle of said alcohol at Arthur, of which the captain narrowly dodged.

**"'ow many times 'ave Io told ye**!** No! Startin'! Fights in me pub!**" She shrieked brandishing another bottle, her face blood red with anger.

"I'm sorry!" Francis yelped as he jumped behind a frightened Alfred, as if to use him as a shield. "It was all 'is fault!" The hiding Frenchmen accused, pointing at Arthur.

"I had to!" Arthur exclaimed, his arms held up in defense, "If I hadn't we'd all of been shot!"

Their former Captain lowered her makeshift weapon as her dark eyes became darker. "By _who_?" She asked coldly.

Arthur shrugged nervously "Oh, just a few old acquaintances of mine," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I had a bad run in with them back in … and they weren't too joyful with the outcome" Arthur gave an uneasy smile as Rebecca and the five young barmaids hiding out behind her frowned loathfully at him.

"Su ye broogh' 'em 'ere?!" one of the girls hissed as Rebecca glared at him questionably.

"Wha- No! Not me! Him!" Arthur snapped as he directed a hand to Frances, who was still currently standing behind a now somewhat annoyed Alfred.

The Frenchman glared. "I told you, I did not 'ave a choice. Zey vould of killed me ef I 'ad not!" he exclaimed.

Beck looked down on them for a moment, her eyes cool and unfeeling. Arthur and Frances seemed to squirm under her gaze despite having fallen victim to it many a time before.

"Alrioght, Io'll 'elp ye escape." She finally agreed, making the two pirates smile in relief.

"But **only** fur the wee one!" she added sharply as she jerked a thumb at Alfred before turning on her heal and heading toward the back of the room. She opened one of the many alcohol barrels which turned out to be empty unlike the rest, and then reached in and pulled out a pair of pistols.

"They're most likely in there looking fur ye. Io'll go break up the fightin' to distract them while one of the girls ye up to the rums." She directed as she nodded to a tall brunette. She then kicked the door the three had entered open and fired a shot over head, silencing the room.

"**Alright! Unless you want a bullet in yer skull I suggest ye pay yer bleedin' tab get the fuck out of me pud!" **she bellowed.

Arthur snickered, "Good old Beck." Al over heard him say before they were all rushed out of the room by the girls.

* * *

><p>Ma chérie, ce que j'ai fait?: My dearest, what have I done?<p>

Please Review!


End file.
